Even Stranger Things
by ReyEleven011
Summary: Everyone believed that Eleven was dead, except for Mike. He refused to believe she was dead. As he searches for her, he will find that it isn't over yet. The bad men are still around and it seems that Will Byers isn't the same either. Also, the Demogorgon may actually still be around. Mileven fluff to come and a little bit of Jancy
1. Chapter 1: Memories of El

_A/N: Hi everyone! This is the start of my Stranger Things story! I've been waiting forever to do this!_

 _So basically this is what I want in Season 2. Just my version of what I want happening in it. No flames please! Also don't read until you've watched all of Season 1 on Netflix!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Stranger Things. If I did, Eleven would have stayed with Mike and go to the Snowball together._

Gone.

She's gone.

Everyone in Hawkins who knew that she existed believed she was gone and never to come back. Except for Mike Wheeler.

He refused to believe she was dead. He knew that she was out there somewhere. He just didn't know where.

Nothing was the same about Mike. He skipped school to look for her, he was always upset, and he kept on having nightmares about her. Each of them ending with her dead.

Everyone says that Mike was going crazy, believing that Eleven was alive. But that would all change soon.

"Mike, please go to school today!" Karen Wheeler said.

"No, Mom," Mike refused. He was lying on his bed with the pillow over his head. His mom was begging him for his old self. That wouldn't happen until El was back.

"Mom, let me talk to him," Nancy Wheeler said.

"Okay, Nancy," Karen said. She left the hall and Nancy walked into Mike's room. She pulled the pillow of of Mike's head. He looked like a mess. There were tear steaks on his cheeks and his face was red. It looked like he just came out of hell.

"Go away," Mike said. Nancy sighed. This was another thing that changed about Mike. He was always shutting everyone out. But Nancy always had a way to get it out of him.

"We promised to tell each other everything remember?" Nancy said. Mike groaned. He wished that he never agreed to that promise.

"I had another n-nightmare," Mike choked out. Nancy gave him a look of pity and pulled him into her arms.

"Another one about Eleven?" She asked. Mike nodded and sobbed.

"I miss her! Everyone thinks I'm going crazy! I know she's out there but no one believes me!" Mike said. Nancy rubbed his back.

"I believe you Mike. You and the boys just said that she vanished. That doesn't mean Eleven is dead. She probably just went somewhere. I think that she's out there too," Nancy told her brother. It wasn't a lie to make him feel better. She really did think Eleven was out there.

"You do?" Mike asked. Nancy nodded.

"I'm glad someone believes me," he said, smiling.

"Theres that smile! Hey, why don't you go to school, and after school, you and I can go looking for Eleven?" Nancy asked. Mike's smile went wider.

"Yes! I'm only going to school for that though," Mike said.

...

Mike rode his bike to school. The only thing on his mind was El. He was happy that Nancy believed him and offered to help him search for El. He just wished that Dustin, Lucas, and Will believed him.

He met up with them near the bike racks.

"Wow! You're finally back in school!" Dustin said. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Did you finally accept that she dead?" Lucas said. He immediantly regretted what he said when Mike gave him a death glare.

"Lucas! Don't push him!" Will warned. Then Will felt a familiar feeling in his stomach.

"I got to go to the bathroom," he said as he walked away. Mike followed him. Will always had to go to the bathroom ever since he came back from the Upside Down.

Will stood at the sink. Then he started coughing fiercely. Then a slug came out of his mouth!

"Holy shit!" Mike gasped. Will heard him and turned around. Then he disappeared!

"What the hell?! Will?!" Mike yelled. Then a few seconds later, Will came back. He nearly collapsed on the floor, but Mike caught him.

"Will? What happened?" Mike asked.

"It's been happening since I came back. These slugs always came out of me since the Demogorgon put this thing in my mouth. Then I always dashed into the Upside Diwn for a few seconds," Will explained.

This was interesting to Mike. He didn't know that there was a thing in Wills mouth. He wanted to ask more, but then the bell rang.

"Let's go," Mike's said. Will looked at him worriedly.

"You won't tell anyone right?" He asked. Mike shook his head.

"I won't. I promise," Mike said. He immediantly looked down at the ground as something came back to him.

...

 _"Just hold on a little longer okay? He's gone. The bad men's gone. We'll be home soon," Mike said comfortingly as he held El's hand. She looked so weak after squishing the bad mens' brains out._

 _"And my mom... she'll get you your own bed. And you can eat as many Eggos as you want," he continued. El smiled at the thought of it._

 _"And... we can go to the Snowball," Mike finished. El smiled and shook his hand._

 _"Promise?" She whispered._

 _"Promise," Mike vowed._

 _..._

Tears came into Mike's eyes. He made a promise to El, and he broke it.

He broke it.

"I'm sorry El."

 _A/N: Well? What do you think?_

 _I think that Mike was extremely affected after Eleven disappeared. That's why I made him a mess in the beginning._

 _Next chapter, you'll see Mike and Nancy search for Eleven in the woods. There will also be some sibling bonding in that chapter._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Search in the Woods

A/N: _I'm back everyone! I'm glad you guys liked the chapter._

 _I forgot to mention earlier that I don't have a beta for this story. If you notice any typos, blame me. I'm writing this on my phone and there are always typos._

 _Anyway, lets go!_

After school, Mike rode his bike to the high school to meet up with Nancy. They were going right after school, so Mike had called his mom to tell her he's staying late for an AV club meeting. Nancy had said that she was going over to Steve's to study.

Mike met up with Nancy near the entrance. She was talking with Jonathan.

"So you're looking for Eleven? Isn't she dead?" Jonathan asked.

"Mike convinced me that she isn't. I want to help him," Nancy said.

"Why can't I come with you?" Jonathan asked. He had become protective over Nancy since the Demogorgon incident. It always made Nancy annoyed with him.

"I can take care of myself. I got to go now. See you Monday!" Nancy said as she left. She walked over to Mike. He had a smirk on his face.

"You love him!" Mike said. Nancy gave him a look.

"I told you that I don't! I'm with Steve now!" Nancy said. Mike always made fun of her whenever he saw her with Jonathan. He could tell they liked one another. Just like he liked Eleven.

"You ready?" He asked. Nancy nodded.

"I've got my gun with me," she said, pulling it out. Mike's eyes widened.

"You brought a gun to school?!" He nearly shouted.

"I couldn't go home and get it! Mom would get suspicious. Dad wouldn't since, you know, he's never aware since he's always sleeping or eating," Nancy explained. They then walked off together in the woods.

...

"Nancy, there's something I need to tell you," Mike said nervously. They were in the woods at that time. Nancy was walking while Mike was wheeling his bike.

"What is it?" Nancy said, confused.

"You know how you asked me, after we made the promise to tell each other everything, that I liked Eleven?" Mike asked. Nancy nodded. "Well, I lied. I do like her. A lot. I even kissed her in the school," he said, choking up as the kiss came flooding into his mind. Nancy smiled.

"It's okay. I'm shocked that you kissed her and all, but you were just afraid to admit your feelings. I understand," she said. Mike was still upset.

"I miss her. I just want to see her again. Want to make sure she's safe, take care of her, give her Eggos, and just..." Mike's voice trailed off as tears came into his eyes.

Nancy felt bad for her brother. "It's going to be okay. We will find her," she proclaimed.

Mike smiled. He was happy that his sister was actually there for him unlike before Will disappeared. If only that could be the same for Holly, but she's only four.

"We're coming on Mirkwood," Mike said. He could see the lab in the distance.

"Lets go," Nancy said.

...

Whike they were looking in Mirkwood, Mike saw something in the distance. He started walking towards it. When he came closer, it turned out to be a box.

"Nancy! Over here!" Mike called out. Nancy ran over. When she saw the box, she had a confused look.

"What would a box be doing in the woods?" Nancy wondered. Mike opened the box. His eyes widened when he saw what was in it.

"What?!" He shouted. Inside the box was a bunch of Eggos wrapped up in plastic wrap. It reminded him of another memory.

...

 _"Don't worry. When all of this is over, you won't have to keep eating junk food and leftovers like a dog anymore," Mike said. El looked interested into what he was saying._

 _"My mom, she's a really awesome cook. She ca make you whatever you want," he continued._

 _El's eyes lit up. "Eggos?!" She asked. Mike's smirked a little._

 _"Yeah, Eggos, but real food too," he said._

 _..._

Just thinking of that memory's made Mike want to cry. After that conversation, he kissed her and after that, she disappeared. Nancy noticed the look on his face.

"Eleven likes Eggos, doesn't she?" Nancy asked. Mike nodded. "So someone must be using these Eggos to give food to Eleven. To investigate if she's alive. And I think I have an idea who," Nancy explained as she looked over to the lab.

"Of course! The lab obviously still wants El for her powers! They must be leaving these Eggos! To try to catch her!" Mike realized.

"Maybe so, but not who I've been thinking," Nancy said.

"Who?" Mike wondered.

"Hopper," Nancy said.

"What?!"

...

Hopper was walking through the woods at night. He had his flashlight with him, and some Eggos. He stopped by the box and put the Eggos inside. Two people were watching him though.

"I knew it!" Nancy whispered.

"How'd you know?" Mike asked.

"At the store, I saw Hopper buying lots of Eggos. It was pretty suspicious to me," Nancy explained.

"He's also looking for El! But why?"

 _A/N: The two siblings know the truth about Hopper! What will they do?_

 _I hope you liked the sibling bonding! It's one of my favorite things to write about._

 _Next chapter, Mike and Nancy will confront Hopper and learn things. Also, Mike will try to convince his friends of what he saw and Will will reveal something._

 _Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Confronting the Chief

_A/N: Here's another update today!_

 _This chapter will be a little longer than the two others, since there's going to be a lot going on. I think you'll like this one. ;)_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Mike was back home in the basement sitting in Eleven's old fort. He kept on thinking about Hopper and the Eggos. He needed to do something about it! Mike picked up his supercom and went to Lucas' channel.

"Lucas, come in! This is important! Over," he said.

A few seconds later Lucas answered. "What Mike? I'm busy now, over," he said frustrated.

"I swear this is important! Come over first thing in the morning! And bring Will and Dustin too! Over," Mike spoke fast.

"Why?" Lucas asked. He was confused about the whole situation.

"I'll explain tomorrow! Over and out!" Mike said, turning off the supercom.

Lucas sat there dumbfounded. What was going on? Did this have to do with... Nope. She's dead. He saw her die. It was impossible for her to be alive.

Was it?

...

Lucas, Will, and Dustin biked over to Mike's house. They were curious on why Mike wanted to talk to them.

They entered through the basement. They saw Mike in El's fort, clutching a pillow and crying. They figured it was another nightmare or something.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Dustin asked. Mike looked up. When he saw his friends, he quickly wiped away his tears and sat up, dropping the pillow.

"That was embarrassing," Mike thought.

"Why'd you call us over Mike?" Lucas asked.

Mike took a deep breath and told his friends about his and Nancy's search for El. He told them about the Eggos and the box in the woods. Also about Hopper's strange deal in the woods. He left out all the private conversations he and Nancy had, since he didn't want his friends to know about the kiss.

"Why didn't you invite us?" Will asked.

Mike shrugged. "I thought you guys wouldn't believe me. That'd you say that I'm crazy and should stop believing that El is alive. I know she's out there now more than ever and Hopper knows too!" He explained.

Suddenly, Will started coughing. Lucas and Dustin kept on asking him what was wrong while Mike just stared. He knew what was happening. A slug came out of Will's mouth and he disappeared!

"Shit, Will! Where'd you go?!" Dustin yelled. Then Will came back into reality about three minutes later. He appeared right next to Mike in the fort.

"Will, how'd you do that shit?" Lucas asked.

"Its been happening since I came back from the Upside Down. I cough up slugs and I disappear to the Upside Down. But-" Will was cut off by Dustin.

"Why didn't you tell us?! This is mental!" Dustin shouted. Will shrugged.

"I don't know, I just freaked out. I was scared when it first happened that I never told anyone. Not even Mom or Jonathan," Will said.

"It's okay buddy. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about this," Lucas reassured. Will smiled a little. Then Nancy came down the stairs.

"Hey Mike! Ready to go?" She asked.

"Not yet," Mike said. The boys shot them confused looks.

"Where are you two going?" Will asked.

"We are going to the Police Station. We are going to have a little chat with Hopper. We are going to make him talk," Nancy explained, "I guess Mike told you about last night, huh?"

The boys nodded. "Mike was just telling us," Lucas said.

"Can we come? El was our friend too," Dustin asked.

Mike shot Dustin a glare. "Don't talk about her using the past tense! She's not dead!" He shouted.

"Mike calm down! And yes, you can come," Nancy responded.

The three boys cheered.

...

The boys rode their bikes to the police station with Nancy walking right behind them. Since it was early in the morning, it looked like the station was closed, but they could see someone in there. They hoped that it was Hopper.

They walked into the station. Nancy led them to Hopper's office.

"How do you know where it is?" Mike asked.

"I was in here when Jonathan got arrested," Nancy said. She tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Dammit. Now what?" Dustin said. Before he could finish what he was saying, Nancy pulled out a hairpin in her hair and picked open the lock. Then she kicked it open.

"Man, your sister really is a badass!" Will commented. Mike just rolled his eyes.

They stormed into the office. Hopper was there eating a bagel. When he saw the kids, he put down the bagel.

"What is it kids?" He sighed.

A/"We have some questions for you chief," Nancy said firmly, arms crossed over her chest.

"Can't it wait till later? Besides, why'd you break into my office?" Jim asked.

"We broke in because we knew you wouldn't answer our knocking on the door. And these questions cannot wait," Mike said.

Jim sighed. "If it's about the girl, leave it. She's dead, and there's nothing-" he got cut off by Mike.

"She's not dead and you know it! Nancy and I saw you leaving Eggos in a box in the woods! You're looking for her! Why are you looking for her and why didn't you tell us?!" Mike yelled.

Jim looked guilty for a minute. "Okay, I'll tell. I made a deal with the government. They told me that Eleven was out there and they enlisted me to find her," he explained.

"Why? So they could torture her and use her for her powers?!" Mike yelled angrily.

"No! They said that they'll leave her alone once she saw found. I had to help them since they gave us passage to the Upside Down. You kids may not like this part, but in order to gain that passage, I had to tell them where you were," Jim said.

The kids were in shock. Especially Mike.

"I told you he pulled off a Lando Calrissian!" Dustin said.

"You bastard!" Lucas said.

"The hell, chief?!" Will said.

"That was so messed up," Nancy said.

Mike had no words. Tears were forming in his eyes and he stormed out of the station. He hopped into his bike and rode off.

He couldn't believe that Hopper would do that. Even if it gave passage to the Upside Down, why? He would never trust the chief again.

He stopped riding once he reached a familiar spot. A memory cane into his mind as he stared at the spot.

...

 _"Why did they hurt you?" Eleven asked Mike. They were in the woods looking for Will._

 _"What?" Mike asked, confused. El pointed to the scab on Mike's chin. He then remembered that it was there as he touched it gently._

 _"Oh, I just fell at recess," Mike lied. El seemed to notice._

 _"Mike?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Friends tell the truth," she reminded him._

 _Mike sighed. "I was tripped by this mouthbreather Troy, okay?" He said._

 _"Mouthbreather?" El asked. Mike figured that she never heard this word._

 _"You know, a dumb person. A knucklehead," he explained._

 _"Knucklehead?" El asked. Mike nodded._

 _"I don't know why I didn't just tell you. I guess I didn't want to think I was worthless to you or-" Mike got cut off by El._

 _"Mike, I understand," she said._

 _Mike was surprised. "Oh. Okay, cool."_

 _"Cool," El said smiling. When she looked away, Mike grinned._

 _He was liking her more and more._

 _..._

After the memory stopped, Mike dropped his bike and fell to the ground on his knees. He cried into his hands. Just thinking about any memory with him and Eleven made him cry.

"El, please come back! I can't live without you!" Mike shouted. Obviously, there was no answer.

"El, El, El..." Mike kept on saying. He was like that for ten minutes until someone found him. It was Will.

"Mike? You okay?" Will asked.

"No! Hopper betrayed us and El is gone! It's his fault that she left! What's wrong with him?!" Mike sobbed.

Will put his hand on Mike's back, comforting him."Mike, there's something I need to tell you," he said. Mike looked at him curiously.

"When I disappeared earlier today, I saw someone in the fort instead of you. Another person. It was a girl since she was wearing a dress. But she had short hair, and dried blood on her nose and ears," Will said. Mike's eyes widened.

"El," he whispered.

"it was her. She was huddled up in the fort and crying. I told her that it was okay and that she'd be fine. She knew who I was since she said my name. Then I came back to here," Will finished.

Mike smiled. "She's alive! She's alive! I knew it!" He said out loud, "She's in the Upside Down too! I need to communicate with her!" He continued.

"How?" Will asked.

"Supercom."

* * *

 _A/N: (plays dramatic music in the background) Bum Bum BUM!_

 _El is indeed alive! Why wouldn't she be anyway?_

 _Will the kids trust Hopper again? Who knows?_

 _Next chapter, Mike will try to communicate with Eleven and we will see something happen._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Communications

_A/N: Here I am! I'm back!_

 _So yeah, in this chapter, the kids will try to communicate with El. Also, Hopper will try to make amends with the kids in future chapters. Trust me, it will not be easy for him._

 _Also, Joyce will be making an appearance! Yay!_

 _Lets do this!_

* * *

Mike had a full proof plan to communicate with Eleven. It would involve Will in this plan. Also, he'd use the supercom.

"Okay, so Will, you were able to communicate with Joyce by talking to her through the phone right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't able to say much though since I was scared," Will said.

Mike nodded. "Okay. So what you need to do is disappear again and bring your supercom. Give it to Eleven and tell her what channel I'm on. She'll take it from there," Mike told Will.

"But I can't control when I go to the Upside Down! It only happens when I feel nauseous," Will reminded Mike.

"Then we just wait," Mike said.

They sat in the fort for a few minutes. There was a bucket next to Will so he could cough up the slug in there. Mike was starting to get impatient.

Suddenly, Will started coughing. As he grabbed his supercom, he coughed up the slug into the bucket.

"Here we go!" Mike said.

Then Will vanished.

...

Will was in the Upside Down version of Mike's basement. He looked around a little. Then he saw Eleven sitting in the fort. She looked up at him. She looked weaker than the last time he saw her. Her hair wasn't shaved anymore, it was more of a pixie cut, and her clothes were torn and dirty.

"Will?" She gasped.

"Yes it's me again," Will said. She smiled weakly.

"Okay, I have to make this fast. Use this supercom to communicate with Mike. He knows you're alive and he needs to know it," Will said.

El looked surprised. "Mike?" She asked. Will smiled.

"Yes, Mike. I guess you guys were close?" he asked. El nodded. Then she took the supercom and started fiddling with it.

"Mike is channel four. You know what a four looks like?" Will said. El nodded and pointed at the four on the supercom.

"Good. I have to go now, good luck!" Will said as he started fading away.

As Will disappeared, El started to try to communicate with Mike. She went into channel four and spoke to him.

She hoped that it would work. She missed him. El hoped that it was him leaving the Eggos in the woods. At least from what Will said, Mike was looking for her. She started speaking into the radio.

"Mike?"

...

Mike was still sitting in the fort. He was thinking about El. He was thinking about another memory.

...

 _"You hurt me, do you understand?! What you did sucks!" Mike yelled at El. The boys and El had just found Will's "body" at the quarry. Mike thought that El lied to him about Will being alive._

 _"Lucas was right about you. All along," Mike said. Then he continued to look at drawings that Will made. El continued to fiddle with the supercom. Then a voice came out of the radio._

 _"So come on and let me know, should I stay or should I go?" A voice sang. Mike looked up at El. Her nose was bleeding and she was holding up the supercom._

 _Will continued to sing as Mike went over to the fort. El gave him the supercom and Mike tried to talk to Will._

 _"Will! It's Mike! Do you copy? Over," Mike said. "Will?" But there was only static at the other side._

 _Mike lowered the supercom. "Was that...?" He asked._

 _El smiled. "Will," she said quietly._

 _..._

Mike hoped that this time, he could actually talk to El. Then Will appeared right next to him. He looked up at him like he was asking a question. Will was smiling and nodding. Then some noise came from Mike's supercom.

"Mike?" A small voice said. Mike's eyes widened as he grabbed the supercom. Could it be?!

"El?! Is that you?!" Mike shouted.

"Yes," El said. Mike smiled and tears came into his eyes.

"El! Are you in the Upside Down?" Mike asked.

"Yes," El responded.

"I'm going to find you! I'll be there to get you out! I promise!" Mike said.

"N-Not safe," El whimpered. Suddenly, there was a hiss in the radio. Will and Mike's eyes widened when they heard it.

"I-I don't give a damn about that El! I'm going to the gate to find you! I promise!" Mike shouted. But there was only static at the other side.

"El?! EL?!" Mike said, tears streaming down his face. But there was no response. Mike curled up into a ball and started crying. He kept on repeating El's name over and over. Will didn't know what to do to help him. Then the two boys heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Joyce Byers!

"Will, honey? Time to go," Joyce said. Then she saw Mike crying and Will comforting him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We communicated with El, but it was short and Mike is scared for her," Will explained. He left out the slug and the fading to the Upside Down parts.

"Eleven is alive?" Joyce asked, shocked. She also thought El was dead.

"Yes," Will said. Mike finally noticed that Jpyce was there.

"Joyce! When you came back with Will, was the gate still there?" Mike asked.

Joyce tried to remember. "I think so," she said. Then Mike grabbed his compass. He noticed that it wasn't pointing at true north.

"A strong, magnetic field..." Mike whispered. He looked up at Will and Joyce.

"It's still open!"

* * *

 _A/N: The gate is open! Bum bum BUM!_

 _You finally get an appearance from El! Yay!_

 _So next chapter, the whole gang will group together to infiltrate the lab. Unfortunately, it will not be easy._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Upside Down Part 1

_A/N_ : _Heres a brand new chapter!_

 _So from a review I got from Resisting-Moonlight, I realized that there were two portals. It's been a while since I saw the show because of school. I'm going to try to use both portals in some way. You'll see what I mean.;)_

 _We will be seeing the whole gang, minus Eleven, in this chapter. They will help fund Eleven! Yay!_

 _So without further ado, let's go!_

* * *

Mike went with Will and Joyce back to the Byers' house. He had called Lucas and Dustin and told them what happened. He also told Nancy to come along too. They were all part of the plan to get Eleven back.

Jonathan was also part of the plan, but since he was home they didn't need to call him. When they walked into the house, he knew what was going on since Nancy told him about the search for Eleven.

Lucas and Dustin came a few seconds later. Will had explained to them what happened at Mike's house over the supercom.

"Hey! We're here!" Dustin said. Mike, Will, Jonathan, and Nancy were sitting on the couch. Joyce was on the phone with someone.

"Good. Now everyone's here," Mike said. Joyce had hung up on the phone by now.

"Not quite. Someone else is coming," she said. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Who?" Lucas asked. Then the group heard a car pull up outside the house.

"Wow, he got here fast," Joyce said. The group walked outside and saw Hopper's van outside. They were shocked, but Mike was more furious than shocked.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" Mike yelled. Joyce gave him a confused look. She didn't know of Hopper's betrayal since no one told her.

"He's going to help us like he did with Will," Joyce said.

"WE DON'T WANT HIS HELP! HE BETRAYED US BY TELLING THE LAB WHERE EL WAS, WHICH CAUSED HER TO GO!" Mike yelled. Hopper groaned.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm going to make it up to you," Hopper said.

"How? By making her one of their science projects again?" Nancy shot back.

"No! By saving her! The lab was once again lying about leaving her alone. I'm going to help you guys break in," Hopper explained.

The kids were unsure about this. Hopper was like the Lando Calrissian of the group. They didn't know if they should trust him.

"Fine. But one screw up, and we ditch you in the Upside Down," Jonathan said. The rest of the kids agreed.

"Deal."

...

The group planned out how they are going to the Upside Down. They would split up. One half will break into the lab and go through that portal while the other half finds the one in the tree. Nancy had gone through it and was sure that it could still be there.

"I'll take Mike, Lucas, and Jonathan with me to find the tree portal," Nancy said.

"That means I'll take Wil, Dustin and Joyce," Hopper said.

"Okay. We will report in to each other by using our supercoms. If anyone finds El, report in iimmediately and tell us your location," Mike said.

"And if anyone comes across a Demogorgon, don't scream. Just run away," Dustin said.

Then the group split up.

...

Nancy led Mike, Jonathan, and Lucas through the woods. They were searching for the gate in the tree. Nancy remembered what tree it was and knew where she was going.

"You sure it's still open?" Lucas asked.

"The compass isn't pointing at truth north," Mike reminded him.

"It could just be pointing towards the lab! Besides, what does it even look like anyway?" Lucas wondered.

This reminded Mike of another memory.

...

 _The kids were walking on the train tracks following the compasses. Dustin and Lucas were arguing about compasses. El looked scared and distraught. Suddenly, she grabbed Mike's arm._

 _"Mike!" She said worriedly._

 _"Yeah?" Mike asked._

 _"Turn back!" El warned._

 _"Why?" Mike wondered out loud._

 _"I-I'm tired," El stuttered. It was a lie since she didn't want her friends getting hurt. Luckily, Mike didn't notice._

 _"Look, I'm sure we're close. Just hold on a little longer," Mike reassured._

 _El wasn't convinced. She instead started using her powers to guide them away from the gate._

 _..._

El was trying to keep them safe that time. This time, it was Mike trying to keep her safe by finding her.

"Here's the tree! And the gate is open!" Nancy said excitingly. And indeed it was. It was at the base of the tree and it looked all gross.

"Whoa. That's already some weird bull right there," Mike said.

"Well, let's go in!" Jonathan said. Then the four of the crawled into the gate.

The Upside Down was not what Mike was expecting. It was all gross and dark. There were also things floating in the air.

"Let's start at my house!" Nancy said. They walked off to the Wheeler's house.

...

Hopper's team was infiltrating the lab. They had broken in through the fence with Hopper's clippers. They were now inside the lab, sneaking around.

"Hopefully this doesn't backfire," Dustin said.

"It won't. Trust me," Hopper said.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't turn us in!" Will said.

Hopper rolled his eyes. Then they reached the room with the hazmat suits. Luckily, no one was in there.

"Put these on kids!" Joyce said, handing them the hazmat suits.

Once they put the suits on, they walked to the restricted area. The gate was still wide open, waiting for its next victim.

They took deep breaths and walked inside.

...

Mike, Lucas, Nancy, and Jonathan reached the Wheeler's residence. It was all dark and empty and disgusting. They looked all around the house, but no sign of El.

Mike was looking in the basement. When he came across the fort, what he saw made tears stream down his cheeks.

El wasn't there. The fort was destroyed and had claw marks on it. There was also shreds of a pink dress and a blue flannel was laying there, soaked with blood. The remains of the fort had spatters of blood over it.

Mike collapsed on the ground and crawled over to the ruined fort.

"NO EL! NO! DON'T BE DEAD! PLEASE!" Mike screamed. Then he started sobbing on the floor.

Nancy, Lucas, and Jonathan heard him scream and came downstairs. The sight of the fort made them shocked and the sight of Mike was hard to bear.

Nancy kneeled down on the ground and hugged her brother. Jonathan and Lucas investigated the fort.

"It looks like a monster attacked her or something," Jonathan said, "Hopefully, Eleven is alive."

"She better be! Mike is already a mess!" Lucas pointed out.

Mike continued to cry into his sister's chest. Nancy was rubbing his back and trying to comfort him. He kept on repeating El's name over and over.

"El. El. El," Mike sobbed.

...

Hopper, Dustin, Will, and Joyce were searching near the woods. El might be there since Lucas commed in, telling them the scene they saw. This made them scared for El.

"Eleven? Where are you?" Dustin yelled.

"Shut up! Do you want a Demogorgon coming after you?!" Will shushed Dustin.

"Sorry," Dustin mumbled.

...

Mike, Nancy, Jonathan, and Lucas were back up and looking in the woods. Mike was trailing behind since he was still upset. Nancy and Jonathan were leading the way.

"I, uh, overheard Mike say that you love me," Jonathan said, nervously. Nancy rolled her eyes.

"He's just making fun of me. I'm sure Will does the same to you," Nancy remarked.

"Yeah. He thinks that we're the perfect couple," Jonathan said. Nancy laughed. Then she sighed.

"To tell you the truth, I'm only with Steve out of pity," Nancy confessed. Jonathan looked at her in shock.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know! He was freaked out over the Demogorgon, but helped us trap it anyway. He's a great guy and all, but I just don't really see us anymore," Nancy said, "I'm thinking about breaking up with him."

"Well, I'm sorry. I hope he will understand," Jonathan said. Nancy nodded. Really, she was breaking up with Steve to be with Jonathan. She liked Jonathan more than Steve.

Mike saw something in the distance. It looked like a lump at first, but when he got closer he screamed.

"EL! OH MY GOD! EL!" he screamed. Mike ran over to her. El was bloody and unconscious. Her dress was torn up and she looked very pale. She wasn't even breathing!

"EL! WAKE UP!" Mike screamed.

But there was no response.

Mike started crying into El's chest. Lucas went on his supercom and told Hopper, Will, Joyce, and Dustin that they found Eleven. Nancy went over to El's body and kneeled down.

"I know CPR! I'm going to pump her chest, and when I tell you to, breath into her mouth and pinch her nose for one second, then wait one second then do it again for one second!" Nancy said, pumping El's chest.

After Nancy pumped her chest, Mike did what he was supposed to do. They repeated it over and over. But there was still no response.

"El! Please wake up! I didn't come all this way to find you dead! Please come back to me El!" Mike sobbed. Then he said something that no one expected him to say.

"I love you!" Mike said, before he leaned in and kissed her. Everyone's eyes widened. Even Hopper, Dustin, Will, and Joyce's eyes widened. They had just gotten there.

"I love you so much El!" He said. Once again, no response. Mike put his head against her chest and sobbed.

Nancy kept on pumping the chest though.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, they found El! Yay?_

 _Dont kill me! I swear she's not dead! I would never kill off Eleven! She's my favorite character! I even went as her for Halloween! No, I didn't shave my head._

 _This is the longest chapter I've written so far in this story! Wow! It was a lot of material to get it._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Upside Down Part 2

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _I bet you guys freaked out over the last chapter! I'm looking at you janeelevenives83!_

 _So I promise that I'll keep Eleven alive! Obviously since it would be bad if they searched for her in season two and found her dead. I'd die if the Duffer brothers made that happen!_

 _Also, I now have ELEVEN reviews! Lol._

 _I am done blabbing now. Let's go!_

* * *

Nancy kept on pumping El's chest. Mike kept crying on El. El made no sign of waking up, which was scaring everyone.

Mike couldn't believe this was happening. Right when they found her, she looked dead. It can't be happening! He even had to embarrass himself by admitting his feelings, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about now was El.

If she was dead, Mike would have nothing to live for. Ever since he met her, he'd had a good week even though Will was missing. He kept on liking her more and more. He was always nervous around her, but still helped her. El trusted him more than anyone.

He remembered the first time he had ever met her.

...

 _Mike, Dustin, and Lucas had just found a girl in the woods. She was cold and scared, so Mike took her in for the night._

 _He was setting up her fort while Dustin and Lucas were leaving._

 _"Hey, I, uh, never asked your name," Mike said. The girl turned towards him and pulled up her sleeve. There was a tattoo that read 011._

 _"Is that real?!" Mike asked, leaning over to get a closer look. The girl pulled her arm away from him. Mike realized that she was uncomfortable with it._

 _"Sorry, it's just that I've never seen a kid with a tattoo before," Mike chuckled, "What's it mean, Eleven?" He asked. The girl pointed to herself._

 _"That's your name?" Mike asked. The girl nodded and looked down._

 _"Eleven. Okay, well, my name's Mike, short for Michael," Mike introduced himself. Then an idea came to his head._

 _"Maybe we can call you El? Short for Eleven," Mike suggested. Eleven nodded._

 _"Um, well, okay. Night El," Mike said getting up. When he was reaching for the light switch, Eleven finally spoke._

 _"Night Mike," she said, giving him a small smile. Mike smiled back and pulled the sheet down on the fort. Then he turned off the lights and went upstairs._

 _As Mike was heading into bed, he kept on thinking about Eleven. She seemed like a very unique girl, not weird from what Lucas said. A girl was finally not grossed out by him!_

 _He suddenly liked her. A lot._

 _..._

Mike started crying even harder. Memories of her only made him feel worse.

Nancy seemed to notice and pumped El's chest harder. The others were trying to encourage her to wake up and breathe.

Suddenly, Eleven's eyes shot open. She started breathing rappidly. Everyone sighed in relief. Mike felt her chest go up and down. Could it be? He sat up and looked at El.

El's eyes were wide open and staring at him. She was starting to breathe normally and the color in her skin was coming back. She sat up and smiled at Mike.

"Mike!" She said, tears coming to her eyes. Mike continued to cry, but this time happy tears.

"EL! YOU'RE OKAY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Mike screamed. He immediantly hugged her and she hugged back. They sobbed into one another.

"I missed you," El whispered.

"Me too. So much. I love you," Mike responded. They pulled away.

"What is love?" El asked.

"Love is when you like someone more than a friend. You have very strong feelings for that person. You can love your parents and your family, but you can also love someone who is special to you. That's how I feel about you," Mike explained.

El nodded. "Then I love you too," she said. They hugged again, tighter.

Nancy and Joyce were in tears at the reunion. Lucas, Will, and Dustin were cheering. Hopper and Jonathan were smiling.

But all the happiness came crushing down when they heard a growl.

"Demogorgon," El whispered. She was right. The Demogorgon was standing right in front of the group. It looked ready to attack.

Nancy and Hopper got out their guns while Jonathan got out his bat. Joyce also had a gun. They stood in front of the kids, protecting them.

They attacked the Demogorgon, but they were only wounding it, not killing it. El wanted to go out there again, but Mike wouldn't let her. He was not going to lose her again!

When the guns and bat seemed to not work, El took action. She used her powers to push the Demogorgon away from them. But it drained her and she nearly collapsed. Mike caught her and carried her in his arms.

They ran to the tree gate. It looked like it was about to close!

"Hurry!" Dustin shouted.

The group crawled through the gate advance fast as they could. When they all came out, the gate closed.

"Thank god!" Nancy said.

...

Mike, Nancy, and Eleven biked home. El was on Mike's bike while Nancy was walking behind them.

They entered through the basement. Mike led El to her fort while Nancy went upstairs.

"I'm going to have to make up a lie about why we are late home. Tell mom about El in the morning," Nancy said.

Mike took El to the bathroom and cleaned off her face of dirt and blood. Then he gave her some new clothes.

"Here. So you won't have to wear the dress," Mike said. El smiled and looked in the mirror. She saw that her hair had grown in to a length that boys had and that she looked cleaner.

"Pretty?" El asked.

"Beautiful," Mike said holding her hand.

Then he leaned in and kissed her. It was a longer kiss than the one in the cafeteria but he enjoyed every second of it.

When he pulled away, El spoke, "Is that what people who love each other do? Make mouths touch?"

Mike nodded. "Only if that person is the special one. It's called a kiss," Mike explained.

El nodded.

She was happy to be home.

* * *

 _A/N: Told you! No need to sue me now janeelevenives83!_

 _Dont worry. This isn't the end of the story. I've got more ideas in mind for this story. Stay tuned!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7: A New Home

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So now we are heading to the other part of the story. Mostly just setting up some stuff that'll happen later. I'm sure you'll like it._

 _Also, I'm not doing flashbacks in this chapter. I don't really know how they'll fit in since El is you guys want to see more, let me know!_

 _So it'll mostly just be Mileven moments and a little of Jancy._

 _Starting now!_

* * *

The next day, Mike woke up early in the morning. For some reason, yesterday felt like a dream. He knew it wasn't though. Eleven was back and now his life had meaning.

He went downstairs to the basement. When he opened the fort, he saw El awake, playing on the supercom.

"Morning El," Mike said. El looked up and saw him.

"Hi Mike," she said, smiling.

Mike smiled back. "So we need to tell my mom about you since you're going to be staying with us. She already knows if your existence ever since the bad men came to our house," he explained.

El's eyes widened at the mention of the bad men. She was still scared that they will come back and take her away.

"It's okay! They didn't get hurt. I'll just say that we found you and make up a little bit of your past. Just by saying you are homeless and your parents died," he said.

"Papa's dead?" El asked, remembering her "papa". She didn't want to go back to him. If he was dead, then she was safe.

"I don't know. He could be alive, he could be dead. But for this story, he is," Mike said.

El nodded, seeming to understand.

...

At 10:00 in the morning, Mike pretended to have just gotten up. He had taken El to his room so he could introduce her to his mom.

"Good morning, sweetie! Nancy told me you guys got home late because you lost track of time. I'm just glad nothing happened to you," Karen said.

"Morning Mom! Actually, there's something I need to tell you. Nancy and I found a girl in the woods. Her name is Eleven and she is homeless and her parents are dead. I brought her back here last night," Mike said.

Karen looked at him. "Is this the same girl that made you upset when she disappeared?" she asked.

Mike gulped. "Yeah she is. Would you, uh, like to meet her?" he asked.

Karen didn't answer since El already came downstairs. Karen kept on staring at her. Finally she spoke.

"So you're this Eleven I've been hearing about," she said.

"Yes," El said quietly.

"Well, it nice to meet you," Karen said smiling. She held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," El said, shaking her hand. She remembered she did this with Benny at the food place. She still felt bad for him.

"Thank you for saving my son from the lab! He's very grateful for it," Karen said.

Suddenly, Mike interrupted. "Can she stay with us?"

Karen looked at him. "I've got three kids in the house. How can I fit her in?" She asked.

"Remeber that fort in the basement? She can stay in that until we can get her a bed. Then she can sleep in the basement or in my room!" Mike begged, "Please? I'll help take care of her! I did for a week anyways!"

Karen took a minute to think about it. Then she sighed. "I suppose so," she agreed. Mike cheered and El smiled.

"What would you like for breakfast, Eleven?" Karen asked.

"Eggos!"

...

The boys were playing Dungeons and Dragons later that day. El was watching in interest.

"A thessalhydra appears in your path! What is your action Will?!" Mike said.

"Fireball!" Lucas said.

"Protection spell!" Dustin shouted at the same time.

Will thought for a minute and casted a fireball. Unfortunately, he rolled a ten.

"The fireball misses the thessalhydra! It starts coming closer to you. What do you do?!" Mike proclaimed.

Lucas and Dustin didn't know what to do.

"Uh, uh, throw the sword!" Lucas said, rolling the dice. He rolled a fifteen.

"Lucas throws his sword at the Demogorgon! It hits him right in the stomach! The thessalhydra collapses to the ground, dead! You guys make it to the King's castle, where you present to him, the sword of truth!" Mike finishes the game.

The boys cheered and hooted. El had never seen them this excited before. The boys then settled down and started grabbing more slices of pizza.

"What is that?" Eleven asked, pointing at the pizza.

"It's pizza! It's one of the best food ever!" Dustin said.

"I thought Eggos were the best," El asked, confused.

"Its in your opinion. But trust me, you'll love the pizza!" Will said.

El then grabbed a slice of pizza. When she took that first bite, she smiled. Then she started gobbling of up very fast.

"Slow down, El! You could choke!" Mike warned.

El regretfully slowed down. Pizza was now her second favorite food, Eggos being the first. All these new foods she's been having just kept on getting better and better than before.

...

When the boys went home, Mike tucked El into bed.

"You'll be sleeping here until we get you a bed to put in my room," Mike said.

"Okay," El said.

Mike smiled. Then he kissed her goodnight.

"You're going to come to school with me tomorrow. You'll have a private teacher there to teach you everything then we can be in classes together! We're going to see each other at lunch and recess, though," Mike explained excitingly.

El smiled back.

She couldn't wait to go to school.

* * *

 _A/N: Well? What do you guys think?_

 _El will now be going to school with the boys! Yay! And she's also staying with Mike, just like he promised!_

 _And she tried pizza! Pizza is, like, the best food in the world. I give thanks to whomever invented pizza._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8: First Day at School

_A/N: Hello ya'll!_

 _So El will now be joining the boys in school! She'll also make some new friends too who will become important later in the story. You'll see what I mean._

 _Let's go!_

* * *

Mike rode his bike to school with El sitting behind him. El was very nervous for school. What if none of the kids liked her? What if she revealed her powers and everyone was afraid of her? She didn't want that.

Mike noticed her nervousness and tried to comfort her. "You'll be fine! I'm sure the kids will like you. And only reveal your powers if that person promises to keep it a secret," he said.

"What's a secret?" El asked.

"A secret is something private that only a trusted person, like a friend or a loved one, can know," Mike explained.

"So my powers are a secret?" El asked. Mike nodded.

They arrived near the bike racks. Dustin, Will, and Lucas were already there.

"Welcome to school, El!" Will said.

"We are glad you're here. Mike is especially glad," Lucas teased. Mike blushed a deep red.

"You love her!" Dustin said, making kissing lips. Will and Lucas did the same.

"Shut up!" Mike said, still a deep red. Why did he confess his feelings in front of everyone? Then the school bully, Troy, came over.

"Hey look! It's the freak girl with Toothless, Frogface, Midnight, and the Fag!" Troy said loudly.

"Mouthbreather!" El said. Troy pretended to look offended.

"What's next? You're going to break my arm again? Make me piss myself again?" Troy said.

"Eleven can do a lot worse than break someone's arm!" Dustin said. Troy burst out laughing.

"Your name is ELEVEN?! Haha! What, does your mom like numbers or something?" Troy said laughing.

El glared at him. Suddenly, Troy fell into the bike racks. Blood dripped out of her nose.

"Go!" Eleven said. Troy didn't budge.

"Okay then," El said, reaching out her hand. But Mike quickly lowered her hand.

"No El! We'll get in trouble!" Mike warned.

El remembered what trouble was like in the lab. Whenever she failed or refused to do something, they'd lock her up. In a dark, empty spot. What if they did that at school?! El's didn't want that, so she stopped. She wiped her nose and walked away. The boys followed her.

They walked to the office. The principal was there. When he saw the kids, he looked up.

"Hello kids, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"We were just bringing the new girl here. Her name is El and she's the one to be put into the special classes until she catches up," Mike explained.

"Okay. El, if you'll follow me this way," the principal said standing up. El gave Mike a worried glance. Mike took her hand.

"You'll be okay El. You won't be alone, there are other kids in that class. I promise that we'll see each other at lunch," Mike said comfortingly.

"O-Okay," El stuttered.

She followed the principal to her class.

...

El entered the special class. There were three kids in there already with the teacher. When El and the principal entered the classroom, they all looked at El. She immediantly felt her face getting red.

This reminded her of the lab experiments. She was always watched by others while doing the experiments. They always made her nervous.

"Hello Ms. Taylor. This is El. She will be joining your class," the principal said.

Ms. Taylor was a young woman who had long brown hair styled into a ponytail. She wore a blue shirt, black pants, and a black leather jacket.

"Hello there, El. I'm Ms. Taylor. I'm told by your forms that you can't read or write. I'm going to help you learn these things until you understand everything a seventh grader is supposed to have. We will also have a lot of fun in the class!" Ms. Taylor explained.

El nodded, trying to understand what was said. She took a seat next to a red haired girl.

"Hey, girl. I'm Max. I'm also someone who needs 'special help' because I've failed the seventh grade twice. School is so boring!" Max said.

"It is?" El asked.

"Hey, you can talk! Yeah, it's pretty boring. The only teacher I like is Mr. Clarke. He makes learning fun from what the nerd boys say," Max went on, "By the way, there's a little blood on your face under your nostril. Did you notice?"

El touched her nose. She could still feel some blood. She guessed that she didn't wipe it all away from earlier.

"You know, I think we can be good friends. You seem cool, not afraid of a little blood. Most of the girls I know are obsessed with makeup, boys, and sleepovers," Max remarked. El smiled.

"Thank you. You seem cool too," El said.

She made a new friend!

...

Finally it was lunchtime! El felt like classtime took forever. She learned a lot though. She followed Max to the cafeteria.

She learned a lot about Max. Apparently, she had an older step-brother named Billy who was in high school. Max also had a troubled past, but she didn't really talk about it.

Max felt a little suspicious of El. She didn't know why there was blood on her nose even though she thought it was cool. Also, she noticed El's 011 tattoo.

What was up with El?

El looked for the boys after getting her food, which was pizza, with Max.

"You'll like them if you get to know them. They are very nice and funny," El reassured Max.

"I hope so!" Max said. El finally found her friends and came over to them. They grinned when they saw her.

"Hey El! We saved you a seat," Mike said, pointing to a chair next to him.

"And apparently she brought a guest," Dustin said.

"Is there room for me? I'm El's new friend," Max said.

"Wait a minute, are you Max Mitchell? The girl who once gave Troy a black eye when he tried to hit on you?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I am. He deserved it for being a dick," Max said. She grabbed a chair and sat down at the table.

The boys were a little nervous about Max. She scares everyone, not by her appearance, but by her personality. She was very aggressive, especially when girls are giving her makeovers or when boys try to hit on her.

"Max was nice to me. She's a friend," El said. She noticed the boys worried faces.

"El's cool. She had blood on her nose, and I see she has a real tattoo on her arm," Max said.

El's eyes widened at the mention of her tattoo. She had gotten it when she was just a baby.

It was proof that she wasn't normal.

"What does the 11 mean?" Max asked.

El gulped. But she pointed to herself and said, "Its my name."

"Your name is Eleven? El for short?" Max clarified.

El nodded nervously. She hoped that Max wouldn't laugh like mouthbreather Troy.

"Don't be scared! A name is a name! So what if your name is a number? My name is a boy's name for crying out loud!" Max said.

El smiled.

"So, are we all going to the Snowball this Friday?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Mike, Dustin, and Lucas said. Even Max said yes!

"Really Max? You at a dance?" Lucas said.

Max rolled her eyes. "Don't act so surprised. I'm only there for the food. That's the only time when school food is good," she responded.

El remembered the Snowball. Mike had promised to take her to it. She wondered if it was still possible.

"Mike?"

"Yeah El?"

"Are we still going to the Snowball together?" El asked.

Mike nodded eagerly. "Yeah! A promise is a promise!" He said.

Max looked at them in interest. "You guys, like, dating or something?" She asked.

El gave her a confused look. "What is dating?"

"Dating is what people who love each other do. It's like they go to a place, like a dance or the movies, and they hang out there together, alone," Mike explained. El understood.

"Is that what we are doing?" She asked.

"I-I guess so," Mike said nervously. He immediantly blushed a deep red. The boys and Max were giving them the kissy lips again.

El smiled.

"Cool."

* * *

 _A/N: Mike and El are dating! Yay!_

 _What do you think of Max? She's one of the characters confirmed to be in Season 2. I'm going to try to fit in her brother, Billy too. Her last name is made up by me since there is no confirmed last name._

 _Also, who ships Finn Wolfhard and Millie Bobby Brown together? Finn seems to blush when he talks about Mike's relationship with Eleven and he also gave a sad face when Millie said "Kissing sucks!" He also looks so offended when he thinks that Millie is insulting his kiss. I think Millie secretly likes Finn too, but is trying to hide it. Who ships it? I'm calling the ship name Milfinn. If you two guys are reading this, don't get embarrassed. It's what people like me do. Also, think about it! It's what happened with Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9: Preparations

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So in this chapter, it's prepping up for the Snowball. Mostly featuring Nancy and Eleven. Also, I'll be introducing Max's stepbrother in this chapter!_

 _Lets go!_

* * *

At the high school, Nancy looked for Steve. She was going to break up with him today. She was nervous about it, especially considering the fact that he freaked out when he saw her and Jonathan together.

She hoped Steve wouldn't hate her. She just felt like they weren't a thing anymore. Besides, she felt like Jonathan would be a better choice for her. She hoped Steve would understand.

Nancy finally found Steve at his locker. She took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hey Steve," Nancy said, "We need to talk."

Steve looked at her in concern. "What is it Nance?" He asked.

Nancy took a deep breath. "I... I think we should, you know, break up. It's not that I don't like you or anything, it's just I don't really see us anymore," she explained nervously.

"What, you like Jonathan more than me? Don't deny it. I know you do," Steve said.

Nancy became scared. "Y-Yeah. I do. Are you mad?" she asked.

"No silly! I'm not mad! Jonathan is a good guy. He wouldn't hurt you. Besides, I was thinking about breaking up too," Steve said.

"You have?!" Nancy asked.

"I could tell you liked Jonathan and that he likes you back. You'd be a great couple," Steve said. They hugged one last time.

When Nancy pulled away, she said, "Thanks for understanding." Then she walked away to find Jonathan.

She found him outside the school talking with another boy. This boy had short light brown hair and had a little hair on his face. Nancy walked up to them.

"Hey Jonathan!" Nancy called out.

Jonathan turned to her direction. When he saw her, he grinned.

"Hey Nance! Come meet my new friend, Billy!" He said.

"Nice to meet you Nancy. I'm Billy Mitchell. Jonathan told me a lot about you," Billy said. He held out his hand and Nancy shook it.

"Nice to meet you too!" Nancy said. He really seemed cute. Wait, what was she thinking?! She's now with Jonathan.

"You guys want a ride home? I've got a car," Billy offered.

"Sure!" Nancy said. Jonathan gulped. Girls liked guys with cars.

Billy led them to the parking lot. There was a black Camaro sitting in the parking lot. Billy opened the door for them.

"My car," he said casually.

Nancy loved the car. It was great and awesome! Jonathan thought it was okay. He didn't really see what was special about a Camaro.

Once they were in, they drove off.

...

Billy parked his car in front of the Wheeler's house. The kids were waiting for them there. Billy opened the door for Nancy.

"See you tomorrow, Nancy," Billy said. Nancy smiled and walked away. Max was in shock to see her brother. Billy waved at Max and went into his car and drove off.

"Who's your new boyfriend?" Mike teased.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's Jonathan's new friend and he gave me a ride home," Nancy explained.

"Obviously you don't know my brother," Max said.

"Who are you?" Nancy asked.

"Max Mitchell. Billy is my step brother," Max said, "He's a womanizer. He steals girls away from their boyfriends. He plays drinking games everyday, and he has a violent nature. He's basically Hawkin's Han Solo. A rebel in other words."

"What's a rebel?" El asked.

"A rebel is someone who doesn't obey the rules and does whatever they want," Mike explained.

"That's who Billy is. Discount Han Solo," Max said. Then the kids turned around to walk into the house.

"Nancy, can we talk?" El asked.

"Sure! Let's go to my room," Nancy said as they went up the stairs.

...

El and Nancy sat down on the bed. El hoped that Nancy could help her with this. Nancy seemed to know everything.

"There is a Snowball this Friday. I'm going with Mike," El said. Nancy smiled at her.

"Oh, your going to the dance together? It's basically like your first date!" Nancy said. She was proud of her new sister and her brother.

"What should I do?" El asked.

"Well, you're going to need some nice clothes. You and I can go shopping for clothes today. Then we can get you some makeup and shoes. After we make you beautiful, Mike will literally pass out," Nancy said, joking about the last part.

El nodded, excitingly. She couldn't wait to go shopping.

...

"Mom! We're going out!" Nancy called out.

"Where are you guys going?" Mike asked.

"Shopping. Bye!" Nancy said, closing the door. She went in her mom's car and drove off with El.

A few minutes later, they parked at the store. El was amazed by it. She had never seen buildings that big.

"Lets go," Nancy said getting out of the car. El got out and walked away with Nancy. What they didn't know was that someone was watching them.

"I've got eyes on the girl. We'll get her back Doctor," the man said into his radio.

...

El and Nancy came home a few minutes later. El got a lot of clothes, mostly everyday and some fancy, and some makeup and shoes. She thought that the clothes would make her as pretty as Nancy.

"You'll look great at the Snowball! Mike will love it!" Nancy said.

They went in through the basement. El set her clothes down near her fort. Mike was there sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys! You're finally back!" Mike said.

"Hi Mike! Well I need to do homework now," Nancy said going up the stairs.

"Mike, what's a dance?" El asked.

"A dance is, ugh how do I explain it? A dance is where you and another person move around on the floor with music in the background," Mike explained.

"Like walking?" El asked.

"No. Why don't I show you?" Mike said getting up. He turned on some music on the radio. Then he held out his hand to El and she took it. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she did the same. Then Mike moved her around with the music.

After a few minutes, El spoke, "This is fun."

"Yeah, it is," Mike chuckled.

Then after a few more minutes, Mike turned off the music. Then he sat down with El.

"I'm excited for Friday," El said.

"Me too," Mike said.

Then Mine leaned in and kissed her. It was a long kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and kept on making out.

But the same man from earlier was watching them. He worked for the lab and was spying on them.

"They are busy making out now," the man said.

"Well, we will soon crush their happiness," a voice over the radio said.

"How?"

"Why don't we pay them a visit at the Snowball?"

* * *

 _A/N: Duhn duhn DUHN!_

 _The government is back! They are after El! No!_

 _I'm such a fan girl._

 _When I was writing the part when Mike and El danced, I was playing the song, Can I Have This Dance? from High School Musical 3. That's where I got inspiration for it!_

 _What do you think of Billy? He's trying to pick up Nancy! What's going to happen? But seriously, he has a CAMARO!_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!_

 _P.S. Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!_


	10. Chapter 10: Snowball Danger

_A/N: Here's another chapter!_

 _So we are now at the Snowball! Unfortunately, that will bring some danger. Just saying, the kids are screwed._

 _Well, let's go! Don't kill me!_

* * *

It was the night of the Snowball!

Mike and El were getting ready. Mike was putting on his suit and tie. El was putting on a purple dress and putting a purple headband in her hair. Then Nancy was helping her put on her makeup.

"Will Mike think it's pretty?" El asked.

"Of course! He thinks you look pretty everyday. He is going to freak when he sees how pretty you look," Nancy said.

El was excited for the dance. She was relieved that she now knew what it was. It was her first date with Mike and she knew it would be great.

Or so she thought.

...

"El? You almost ready?" Mike called downstairs. It was almost time to leave.

"She's ready!" Nancy said.

El came up the stairs. Mike's jaw dropped open at the sight of her. He thought that she looked beautiful.

"You look so beautiful El," Mike breathed out.

"Thank you. You look great too," El said.

"Well, let's go!" Nancy said.

...

Nancy dropped the kids off in the school parking lot. When Mike and El got out of the car, she told them a few ground rules and the time she'd pick them up. Then she drove away.

Mike took El's hand and they walked into the school. The gym was decorated like the winter. It had snowflakes covering the walls, and it had dark lighting with a disco ball. There was a huge food table and an even bigger dance floor. There was the school band there playing music.

"Can I have this dance?" Mike asked.

"Yes," El responded.

They did the same dance moves like they did when they practiced. Mike twirled El around and lifted her in the air. They waltzed around the gym.

Lucas, Dustin, Will, and Max were watching them.

"Wow. Who knew Mike was a good dancer?" Dustin said.

"El is also good. They've probably been practicing in the basement," Will said.

"Yup. That's what my brother did when he was our age. He'd practiced dancing with girls and then ditch them the day after the dance. I doubt that Mike is anything like Billy," Max said.

Mike and El continued to dance until they got tired. They walked over to where their friends were. The kids were giving them smug looks.

"Oh shut up!" Mike said.

The kids gave them the kissy lips again. Mike rolled his eyes. This would annoy him for the rest of his life.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise coming from outside the gym. A kid ran into the gym.

"It's the people from the lab!" The kid shouted.

El became afraid. The bad men found her! She didn't want to be tortured again or used as a science experiment.

Mike noticed her worry and comforted her. "It's okay, El. I won't let them take you!" He vowed.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise," he said.

Then the bad men came into the gym. They had their guns out and were ready to shoot. They noticed El and ran towards her.

"NO!" Mike yelled. He punched them in the face. Then El made their necks snap. They fell to the ground dead.

But more and more men kept on coming in. El's eyes widened as she recognized one of them.

"Papa!" She gasped.

"Oh shit! That bastard is alive!" Dustin said.

El then started using her powers again. She squished most of the bad mens' brains out. She didn't do it to Brenner though. She started to drain a little bit.

"Eleven. It's me. It's your papa!" Brenner said, walking towards her. The boys guarded her.

"You're not taking her! Not without us dead!" Mike proclaimed.

"Yeah, bastard!" Dustin shouted.

"Go and eat crap!" Lucas yelled.

"Go to hell!" Will shouted.

The whole school kept on staring at the whole thing. El has powers? The lab wants her? What was going on?

"Boys, move out of the way. This is a very big thing. The girl is dangerous," Brenner said.

"No she's not! She's our friend, and she do anything for us!" Mike yelled.

"Yeah, Papa! Mike is my special one!" El said.

"Uh El? You probably shouldn't tell him that," Mike whispered.

"I already know about the two of you. Either you give her to us, or-" Brenner got cut off when a big noise came in.

Growling came through the wall. There was a shape coming out of the wall. It was the Demogorgon!

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Dustin shouted.

The whole school started screaming and yelling as they ran away. They went to hide in the bathrooms.

The government started shooting at the Demogorgon, but it was no help. The kids started to run away, but Brenner grabbed El on the arm.

"You're not going anywhere!" Brenner said.

"Let me go!" El said.

She used her powers to push him back to where the scene was happening. Then she ran away with the others. They ran outside of the school. Mike quickly ran to the phone and called Nancy.

"Hello?" Nancy said.

"Nancy its Mike! The bad men attacked the school, causing El to squish their brains. That caused the Demogorgon to come! You need to come fast!" Mike said.

"WHAT?! I'll be right there!" Nancy said.

"Actually, we may run into the woods. Try to find us there! Bring Jonathan, or someone! I don't care! Just come fast!" Mike said. Then he hung up. He followed his friends into the woods. They were sure that the Demogorgon may come after them.

...

Nancy, Jonathan, and Steve were driving through the woods. They were looking for the kids. Nancy was scared for them.

"I hope they're okay!" Nancy said.

"I'm sure they're fine, Nance. They know how to handle themselves," Steve reassured. Even though they weren't dating together, he would still always be there whenever she needed it.

"Steve is right. I'm sure they are alive," Jonathan said.

...

The kids continued to run. They kept on getting tired. Then they stopped to eat against some trees.

"Well, this is a good day," Max said.

"God, the Demogorgon is still here," Dustin panted.

"We knew that back when we saved El, you idiot!" Lucas reminded.

"Relax, guys. No one is going to be taken again. None of us will let that happen," Mike said. He wiped some blood off of El's nose. She smiled at him.

"It won't happen again, El. I promise."

* * *

 _A/N: The Demogorgon is back! Brenner is alive! All kinds of stuff is happening that it's overwhelming!_

 _So in the next few chapters, there will be battles against the monsters._

 _Yes. I said monsters._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11: The Chase in the Woods

_A/N: Here's another chapter!_

 _So now there will be battles against the lab and the monsters. The whole gang will be involved in this. It's going to be awesome!_

 _Also, you'll see what I mean by monsters..._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

The kids were back on their feet running. They had heard a slight growl and that made them have a jump scare. They ran for their lives.

But then they stopped when they saw car lights in front of them. It was Nancy! She found them!

"Oh my god, kids!" Nancy said, getting out of the car. She hugged Mike tightly.

"You guys scared me!" She said.

"Uh, why'd you bring Steve?" Mike asked.

"He helped us trap the Demogorgon. I thought he'd be good help," Nancy explained.

"Yeah. Besides, I'd go no matter what," Steve said.

"Also, I told my mom. She said she'll help, but she's bringing Hopper too," Jonathan said.

The kids groaned. The chief still wasn't on their good side. This confused Max, who still wasn't sure about the whole situation.

"Why are you guys anti-chief?" She asked.

"The chief is the Lando Calrissian type of guy. He betrayed us," Dustin said.

"You guys really like to compare people to Star Wars characters, don't you?" Nancy said.

...

Back at the school, the bad men were trying to fend off the Demogorgon. They kept on shooting at it, but it wasn't working.

But then, there was another growl. Another monster came into the gym! It looked different than the Demogorgon. It had multiple heads and it was greenish. It also had a face.

"Oh crap! Kill it!" One of the men said. But the monsters dominated them and left the school.

...

"What? You think there are more?!" Nancy said.

"Think about it! Will has been coughing up slugs for the past few months," Lucas said.

"Ew!" Max remarked.

The gang was back in the car, driving to the Byers house. Lucas and Dustin were explaining a theory they had about the slugs.

"Besides, I don't think that was the same monster that El killed that we saw in the gym. El killed the first one. There has to be more than one!" Dustin continued.

"We are so screwed!" Mike said.

They made it to the Byers. The chief's van was also there. They walked inside and saw Joyce and Hopper sitting on the couch. The two adults noticed the kids and let them in.

"You kids okay?" Joyce asked.

"Yes," El said.

They sat down on the couch and on the chairs. Dustin and Lucas explained their theory again about there being more than one monster.

Joyce was shocked upon hearing that her son was coughing up slugs. Will looked guilty about it.

"I'm sorry Mom. I just didn't know what to do about it," Will apologized.

"Well, it does seem possible. If we do see more than one monster, then it's true," Hopper said.

Suddenly, there was a hiss at the door. The door got pushed down, and it revealed the Demogorgon!

"Oh shit!" Dustin said.

"How'd it find us?" Mike asked.

"Blood," El said. She pointed to her nose.

"Oh god!" Steve said.

The adults pulled out their guns and shot at the monster. But then the other monster appeared at the doorway.

"I knew it!" Lucas said.

The gang ran out through the back door. But then they damn into guns! It was the lab!

"Give us the girl!" Brenner said.

"No!" Mike yelled. Then they ran off into the woods. The lab chased after them and so did the monsters.

Occasionally, Nancy and Hopper turned around to shoot at the lab and they shot back. The lab never hit them though and neither did Nancy or Hopper.

"You guys have the aim of Stormtroopers!" Dustin shouted.

But then they ran into a third monster! El used her powers to shove it back and they ran to the right.

They ran until they reached the edge of a cliff! It was the same cliff the Mike jumped off of! If they fell in, they would die!

The bad men surrounded them. Brenner grabbed El by the arm again.

"This time, you are not getting away," Brenner said.

Mike became furious. "LET. HER. GO!" He yelled.

Suddenly, Brenner got pushed back! He fell into the path of the monsters. The monsters growled and started eating Brenner!

"Whoa, El!" Max said.

"It wasn't me!" El said. It wasn't true. Blood wasn't dripping from her nose.

"Then who was it?" Will wondered.

The group looked at each other. Then their eyes all fell on Mike.

Blood was dripping from Mike's nose. Mike touched his nose and felt the blood. His eyes widened.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

 _A/N: Bum bum BUM!_

 _So Mike has powers! How did he get them though? Is Brenner really dead? What will happen with the monsters?_

 _So many questions, so little time._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12: Resolutions

_A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait! School has been driving me crazy lately! Some of you know what I mean!_

 _So I bet you guys are questioning about what happened last chapter. There won't be an actual answer. It'll just be theories as to how Mike got his powers._

 _Let's do this!_

* * *

Everyone stared at Mike. They were all freaked out about what happened. Mike was freaked out the most. His eyes were wide and he looked pale.

El was shocked too. She thought that she was the only one with powers. How does Mike have powers?

"This is so weird!" Dustin said. For once he wasn't screaming "oh my god" over and over again.

"Mike! You have powers! My little brother has powers! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!" Nancy yelled.

The bad men had their guns up again. "Grab the boy too. Since he also has powers, he can be our next experiment," one of them said.

"NO!" El yelled. She used her powers to snap the man's neck. Then suddenly, there were gunshots. The gunshots went through the rest of the bad men!

When all of the bad men went down, it revealed Billy! He was holding out his gun and had a smirk on his face.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Billy said.

"What are you doing here, Billy?" Max asked, arms crossed.

"I was taking a ride, then I saw you guys on the cliff surrounded by people in suits. I just shot them to help you guys," Billy explained.

"Well thanks," Nancy said.

"No problem, Nance," Billy said, giving her a wink.

Then the monsters came up right behind him! "Billy! Look out!" Nancy yelled. Billy looked behind him and saw the three monsters. He ran behind the group, scared out of his mind.

The adults shot at the monsters, but they ran out of bullets. Then Lucas got out his wrist rocket and shot rocks at the monsters.

"Mike! Our powers!" El said, pointing at the monsters. Mike realized what she was saying and immediately shook his head no.

"No El! I'm not going to lose you again!" Mike yelled.

"It's the only way to kill it," El reminded him. "We'll do it together." She took his hand and they walked toward the monsters.

They pushed the monsters back against the trees. When El started to get really close, Mike pulled her back.

"Not too close!" He said.

Then they put out their hands and started killing the monster. Everyone watched with fear and covered their ears. They didn't want to lose El again and they didn't want to lose Mike.

Then a few seconds later, the monster vaporized. When all the dust cleared, it revealed El and Mike still standing there.

"Oh thank god!" Nancy sighed in relief. Then Mike and El collapsed out of tiredness.

"Oh shit!" Lucas yelled. They ran to where Mike and El lay. Luckily, the two of them were still breathing. Then a few seconds later, they woke up.

"That. Was. Intense!" Mike yelled.

...

They drove back to the school. When they walked into the gym, they saw the dead bodies of the bad men. They could see some scared kids hiding behind some tables.

"It's okay, kids! You can come out!" Hopper yelled. The kids came out of their hiding spot. When they saw El, they became afraid again.

"Don't be scared! El's not going to hurt you guys," Mike reassured.

"Then how come she broke my arm once?" Troy yelled.

"You threatened my friends. You made Mike jump!" El said, glaring at Troy.

"What?!" Nancy said, looking down at Mike.

"Long story," Mike said, nervously. He didn't want his sister to figure out that he jumped off a cliff and could have died.

Troy rolled his eyes and walked away. Then music came back on and people started dancing again.

"Want to dance again El?" Mike said, holding out his hand. El nodded and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor.

The adults then left, since the dance wasn't for them. Lucas, Dustin, Will, and Max walked back to the food table. The four of them watched Mike and El.

"They really are a cute couple," Max said.

Then before the song ended, three girls, named Lisa, Georgia, and Jennifer, walked up to the three boys. They asked the boys to dance. The boys shrugged and they went over to the dance floor, leaving Max alone.

"Ah well," Max said, taking a bite of pizza. Then she put down the pizza and started dancing with her friends.

For these kids, this was the best Snowball ever.

* * *

 _A/N: There we go! The bad men are gone forever! But what about the monsters?_

 _Im going to try to get back to updating everyday. Hopefully, school won't be in the way that much._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13: More Trouble

_A/N: Here I am!_

 _So I'm only planning a few more chapters. I was thinking about 20 chapters in the story. But don't worry! There'll probably be more Stranger Things stuff from me!_

 _Lets go!_

* * *

It was the day after the Snowball. Mike was in the basement writing up a new campaign for Dungeons and Dragons. El was making the toy Millennium Falcon fly with her powers.

El suddenly got an idea. Since Mike now has powers, she wanted to see more of them. She dropped the Falcon with a loud thud, making Mike look in her direction.

"Yeah El?" He asked.

"You try," El said, pointing at the Falcon.

"Uh, why?" Mike asked.

"Want to see," El said.

Mike sighed and walked over to where El was sitting. He sat down next to her and looked at the Falcon.

He focused with his mind. Then a few minutes later, the Falcon lifted off the ground. It went up really high. El's eyes widened.

"Cool!" She said. Mike grinned at her.

Then there were footsteps coming down the stairs. Mike quickly made the Falcon fall before the person came. He didn't want his parents to know about his powers because they would flip out. Luckily, it was only Nancy.

"Hey you two!" Nancy greeted.

"Hey," Mike said.

"I have bad news," Nancy said.

"What is it? Did someone disappear again?" Mike asked anxiously. He didn't want another incident like that.

"No. I just saw some government people on my way home. They are still around. I heard them mentioning you two and that they want to capture El," Nancy said.

Mike's eyes widened and he grasped El's hand. "I won't let that happen! They'll have to go through me!" He proclaimed.

"There's more. They also want you too since you now have powers," Nancy continued.

"GREAT! Why does one bad thing always have to happen after another?! First Will disappears, then El leaves, then the bad men invade the Snowball, then the monsters are still around, and now this!" Mike yelled.

"You know, you are taking this very well," Nancy remarked, sarcastically.

"What do we do?" El asked.

"I don't know. We need to figure out a plan to get rid of the evil government once and for all!"

...

"WHAT?!" Lucas yelled. It was Monday at school. The boys, El, and Max met up at the bike racks like they do every day. Mike was telling his friends about what Nancy told him and El.

"That's totally mental!" Dustin yelled.

"Mental?! MY LIFE IS IN DANGER!" Mike yelled at Dustin.

"That's what makes it mental!" Will said.

"You and El are in deep shit right now," Max remarked.

"What are we going to do? Blow up the lab? Because that would be sick!" Dustin said. Lucas shook his head.

"They could just build another building. Besides, how would we blow it up? We don't have dynamite!" He said.

"What is dynamite?" El asked.

"Its an item you use to blow things up. But you have to stay far away from it when it goes off so you won't blow up," Mike explained.

"Aww. I won't be able to see a big building blow up!" Max yelled.

Then the bell rang. School was now starting. The kids walked into the building and went to class.

The boys walked to Mr. Clarke's room. Mike looked at his friends.

"What can we do?! I don't want to be an experiment for evil! El doesn't either! What can we do?!" Mike kept on saying.

"I don't know man. We can figure this out," Will reassured.

"Can we PLEASE use dynamite?" Dustin begged.

"NO!"

* * *

 _A/N: Uh oh! They are in trouble!_

 _This is part three of the story! The last part of the story! Waah!_

 _I know, short chapter. The next one will be longer! Promise!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14: Enlisting Help

_A/N: Here's a new update!_

 _So, I've really got nothing to say right now. Except, I want to make a few recommendations for you. A few of my favorite Stranger Things FanFiction stories. Here's a few:_

 _Can You Hear Me? By janeelevenives83_

 _Sex Ed by Phantasmoplast_

 _I'm Sorry, El by AR357_

 _You're Safe Now by StrangerThingsMileven_

 _Friends Stay Together, Forever by KylieHeartsStrangerThings_

 _I really recommend them! They are amazing stories and I love them so much! Trust me, they will be on your favorites list._

 _Well, let's go!_

* * *

It was now lunchtime at school. The kids still didn't have a plan to get rid of the government and save Mike and El. Dustin and Max still wanted to use the dynamite.

When El and Max sat down at the table, Mike immediantly spoke to them, "Did you guys come up with a plan if some sort?"

"No. We couldn't come up with anything," El said.

"I still want to use the dynamite," Max said.

"We can't use dynamite! First off, we don't have any. Second off, WE'D BE KILLING MANY GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS SO WE WOULD BE ARRESTED!" Lucas yelled.

"Shush! We can't let anyone hear this!" Will said.

"Sorry," Lucas mumbled.

But then, Troy came over. Everyone groaned at the sight of him. Then Troy pulled up a chair and sat down with them.

"What do you want, mouth breather?" El said.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you are going to use dynamite to blow up the lab?" Troy said, casually.

"What do you care? We don't have dynamite anyway," Max said.

"Well pretty Max..." Troy got cut off by Max

"Hit on me again and I'll kill you so hard you will regret it!" She threatened.

"Whatever. I actually happen to know a guy who has dynamite. Maybe he can help you out," Troy continued.

"Why should we trust you? You have been nothing but an asshole to us! You even made me jump off a cliff!" Mike said.

"Cool! And you lived?!" Max exclaimed.

"I COULD HAVE DIED! This is why we can't trust Troy!" Mike yelled.

Troy rolled his eyes. "I promise that you can trust me on this. I'll make you a deal. I'll help you out with your little plan, and get you the dynamite. But you have to promise me something," he said.

"What? Something completely stupid?" Dustin asked.

"No. I want a date with Max," Troy said.

Max made a disgusted face. "WHAT THE FUCK? LIKE HELL I'D GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!" She yelled.

"I said a date. You don't have to date me again afterwards if you don't want to. And also, we all leave each other alone. I won't bully you anymore and you guys don't insult me back. Do we have a deal?" Troy said.

The group huddled together. They still weren't sure if they could trust Troy. Max didn't want to date him at all.

But they did need help. They needed a lot of help, and not just from Nancy, Billy, Jonathan, Steve, Joyce, or Hopper. Dustin and Max really wanted to use dynamite. Then they made their decision.

"Okay Troy. You can help, but no being a traitor on us!" El warned.

"Deal. We'll go after school. See you then," Troy said, getting up. Then he walked away.

For some reason, the group felt like they made a bad choice.

* * *

 _A/N: Troy is helping! Will that go good, or end up in a pile of crap?_

 _Yes, this chapter is short, I know! I do promise that the next one will be longer!_

 _Next chapter, the gang will get the dynamite and try to fulfill their plan to take down the government. It won't be easy though..._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15: Putting the Plan into Action

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So now, Troy is helping our kids. What's going to happen now? Troy will get something that he deserves..._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

After school, the kids met up at the bike racks. Troy was waiting for them. When they came to get their bikes, they saw Troy.

"Okay, Troy. Remember, no tricks!" Mike said.

"Don't worry! I made a promise, didn't I?" Troy reassured.

"That doesn't mean we can trust you," Will said.

Troy just rolled his eyes and hopped on his bike. The others did the same and they rode off. They rode off into the woods.

"So where is this dynamite guy?" Dustin asked.

"Somewhere out here," Troy said.

...

They kept on riding their bikes. El, who was on Mike's bike, then got bored. She used her powers to lift up the bike fly.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Mike said, once they started lifting off the ground. They went high up above everyone else.

"Heehee!" El giggled.

"Why are you pulling off an E.T.?" Mike asked, jokingly.

"E.T.?" El asked.

"Its a really cool movie. An alien makes people's bikes fly, like what you are doing right now," Mike explained.

"Show me later," El said.

Then Mike used his powers to put them down. Then they arrived at a shack in the woods. Everyone eyed it suspiciously.

"Really? Your friend lives in a shack?" Lucas said.

"He doesn't make that much money since no one really needs dynamite," Troy explained.

The kids walked into the shack. There was a lot of dynamite on the shelves. There was a man behind a wooden counter. The man immediantly recognized Troy.

"Hey Troy! How ya doing little bro?" The man said.

"I'm good, Tim!" Troy said.

Everyone's eyes widened at that conversation. This guy was Troy's older brother?!

"Hold up, he's your brother?!" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah. He just graduated college and opened up this place," Troy said.

"Are you Troy's friends?" Tim asked.

"Eh, not really. He's just helping us with a giant problem we have. El and my lives are in danger and we need lots of dynamite," Mike explained.

"How much explosives do you dudes need?" Tim asked.

"Like, a lot," Max said.

"Are you this Max Mitchell I've heard of? Troy says you two are dating," Tim said.

Max glared at Troy. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She screamed. She then tried to attack Troy. The boys held her back though.

Tim looked around the shelves. Max kept on shooting Troy death glares. This made not want to date him even more.

Then Tim went back behind the counter. He had lots of dynamite with him. "This is free since my little bro is here," he said, ruffling Troy's hair. Troy gave him a look, showing that he was embarrassed.

...

The kids were back on their bikes. They were going to pick up the rest of the group. They already had Nancy, Jonathan, Joyce, and Hopper.

They were heading to Max's house to get Billy.

"Why my stupid brother?" Max said.

"Billy is good with a gun. He saved our butts back at the Snowball," Lucas said.

"I know. But seriously, I know him better than all of you combined," Max said.

They finally made it to Max's house. Her house wasn't what everyone expected. It was a mansion!

"Whoa!" Everyone gasped.

"You and Billy live in a nice house!" Jonathan said.

"What, did you think that I lived in some worn down shed at the side of the road?" Max asked.

They walked up the porch. Then Max opened the door. Her house was even nicer on the inside. Max knocked on the door and Billy answered it.

"What, Max?" Billy asked, exasperated.

"We are blowing up a building. You are coming with us," Max said, grabbing Billy's hand.

Then they went off to the lab. The kids rode their bikes while the adults drove their cars.

"Time to bring some damage into town!" Max said.

"Time to get arrested for screwing up the town!" Lucas said.

Mike and El held hands while they were riding. "It'll be okay El. We can get through this," Mike reassured.

"I hope so. Don't want to be an experiment," El said.

"Neither do I," Mike muttered under his breath.

Troy overheard their conversation. He smirked during the whole thing. They will be together...

In a place they call hell.

* * *

 _A/N: *hides in a corner* Uhh. I'm not here right now! Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!_

 _Dont kill me! This story will have a happy ending! I swear!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16: Caught

_A/N: Here I am!_

 _So, you guys seem pretty mad at Troy now. Just don't be mad at me because I'm evil! It'll turn out alright and have a happy ending._

 _So, there will be betrayal and rudeness and violence in this chapter. Don't kill me! Please! *does puppy dog lip*_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

The gang finally made it to the lab. Hopper used his tools to break the tall fence and they all went in. Max grabbed the dynamite off of her bike and gave it to the adults.

"We better be careful. These could blow our faces off," Nancy said.

"Lets hook these babies up," Billy said, winking at Nancy. She just rolled her eyes.

They all started to strap the dynamite up to the building. "Why do I have to do the roof? You guys know I don't like heights!" Will complained.

"Stop complaining! It's going to be fine!" Dustin said.

Once they were done, Mike turned to Troy. "Okay, give us the matches to light up the dynamite," he said.

Troy pretended to look innocent. Mike gave him a glare. "Where are the matches?" He asked.

"Gee, I don't know!" Troy said, innocently.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" a rough voice yelled.

Everyobe looked in the direction the voice came from. There were two agents right at the entrance. The agents cocked their guns and aimed it at the group. Troy gave everyone an evil smirk.

"Aw, you mean these matches?" He asked, holding up fake matches. Everyone stared at Troy in shock.

"Mouthbreather Traitor!" El yelled.

"Yeah. You guys are so gullible," Troy said, evil laughing.

"Good job Troy. This is why you are my favorite son," one of the agents said, putting his arm around Troy.

"Thanks Dad," Troy said.

"Hold up, DAD?!" Max yelled.

"Yeah. You can take the two psychos. I don't care what you do to everyone else. Just don't hurt Max, the pretty redhead over there," Troy ordered.

Max gave Troy a death glare. "IM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She yelled. She then started to tackle Troy.

Everyone else started attacking the agents. Nancy, Hopper, Steve, and Joyce shot at the agents. Jonathan whacked them with his bat. The kids just tackled the agents and Mike and El used their powers to kill some of the agents.

Suddenly, the agents started overpowering the gang. Troy managed to get away from Max, who left him with a black eye and a lot of bruises. The agents grabbed everyone else.

"Get off of us!" Max screamed.

"Take the girl and the boy in their cell. Everyone else has to be let go. We can't get exposed," Troy's dad said.

"Yes Doctor," the agents said.

Mike and El struggled to get free as they were taken away. The rest were thrown out with the dynamite. Troy waved a sarcastic goodbye at them and walked away.

"No! MIKE! EL!" Nancy yelled. Tears streamed down her face. She had lost her brother and her sister.

This could not be happening.

...

After they were put into hospital gowns, Mike and El were thrown into a cell. This was the same cell that El lived in for twelve years. Mike got up and banged on the door really loud.

"LET US OUT! THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY!" Mike yelled.

"Mike. Don't. We can't get out," El said, sadly.

"You got out once!" Mike said.

"They could have closed off the pipes," El said.

Mike gave up on banging the door and fell face first in the bed. He kept on groaning and moaning. He hated this so much. Now he knows how El felt when she was locked up in here.

El hated to see Mike like this. This must be how he was when she disappeared. She didn't like seeing her boyfriend sad.

"We'll get out of this Mike. Promise," she reassured.

"I hope so," Mike said.

"At least we are together," El pointed out.

Mike sat up and looked at her. "True," he said.

Then El sat down next to him and gave him a kiss. Mike grinned at her and kissed her back.

They would get through this together.

* * *

 _A/N: Okay... I'm still not here! Leave a message! BEEP!_

 _Just don't kill me! Okay, third time I'm saying this. I just don't want you to kill me! I'm evil! Muahahahaha!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	17. Chapter 17: What to do?

_A/N: I am back!_

 _So, I saw Rogue One last night. It was amazing! Darth Vader was sick! Jyn Erso was so badass! Lots of characters who we all know and love return! You really need to see the movie!_

 _Yes. I'm recommending a Star Wars movie in the Stranger Things section. It has Star Wars references!_

 _So, yeah. Here we go!_

* * *

The next day, Troy's dad walked into El and Mike's room. Mike shot him a death glare and El looked at him in fear.

"Hello, subjects," he said.

"Shut up!" Mike yelled. El shot him a worried glance but Mike ignored it.

"That's no way to behave. We don't want to lock you up in the dark room, now do we?" Troy's dad said.

El's eyes widened at the mention of the dark room. She didn't want to go back in there. She had already suffered enough by being put in there.

"Mike! Stop!" She warned.

"Your girlfriend is right. Now, for starters, you call me Dr. Bolton. You don't have to call me Papa like Brenner did. You guys will be doing all kinds of experiments for us. Fail to listen, you get locked up in the dark room. Do we have a understanding?" Dr. Bolton asked.

Mike scoffed at that. "Over my dead body! You want to do shit on me? I'd rather die!" He proclaimed.

Dr. Bolton glared at him. "You will need to learn how to behave, 013," he warned.

"What did you just call me?!" Mike asked.

"013. That's your new name Thirteen," Dr. Bolton said.

"No! I will not be called that! Not in a million years!" Mike refused.

El shot Mike another worried glance. She was becoming scared of what Dr. Bolton would do to him. El looked at the doctor. He was once again glaring at Mike.

"Suit yourself."

...

Nancy woke up the next day, after crying herself to sleep. She was still upset over Mike. What was she going to tell her mom?

After getting dressed, Nancy walked downstairs. She saw her parents sitting at the table. She took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Morning sweetie! I made some nice pancakes if you want them," Karen said.

"Okay," Nancy said, grabbing some pancakes.

"Where's Mike and El?" Ted asked.

Nancy gulped. Now was the time to tell them. She was scared to death about their reaction. But she can't escape this.

"Uh, They aren't here," she said.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked.

"Did they stay with the boys?" Ted asked.

"I wish," Nancy muttered. Then she took another deep breath. "It's a long story and it's a good thing you are already sitting down. This may take a while."

Then Nancy proceeded to tell them everything about last night. From the dynamite to Troy's betrayal, the story did take a while. When Nancy got to the part when they got caught, that made Karen angry at the government.

"How dare they! Kidnapping my son! Why would they do that?" Karen said, angrily.

"I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding, Karen," Ted reassured.

Nancy shook her head. "It's not a misunderstanding at all! It was on purpose!" She said.

"How do you know?" Ted asked.

"You guys may not like this part," Nancy said.

Then she told them all about the Snowball. She told them about Mike's powers and El's. Then she explained what she had overheard government agents say about them. Karen and Ted were even more shocked.

"We have to get our son back!" Karen said.

"Exactly! We need a lot of help!"

...

At the middle school, the boys and Max were moping around at lunch. They missed Mike and El. Without them, school was boring.

"I miss them," Dustin suddenly said.

"Yeah, no duh," Max said, "I have to go out with Troy now!"

"He didn't fulfill his part of the deal! You don't have to date him now," Lucas said.

Max grinned. "THANK GOD!"

Then Troy came over to them. The gang gave him death glares. Troy pretended to look all innocent.

"What? I just made you guys look less like idiots! You should be thanking me! Hey, Max. Where do you want to go tonight?" Troy said.

"I'm not going out with you. You didn't fulfill your part of the deal, son. I don't have to date you if I don't want to!" Max proclaimed.

Troy growled. "You will date me someday, Max Mitchell! Just you wait and see!" He yelled, walking away.

"You can try! But you'll end up with two black eyes instead of one!" Max called after him.

Dustin, Lucas, and Will were laughing at that. It's been a while since they laughed like that. Troy just got served so good!

Then they sat back down at the table. "How can we get Mike and El back?" Will asked.

"Dynamite?" Dustin asked.

"No you idiot! If we try blowing up the building, we'd blow up Mike and El with it!" Lucas pointed out.

"Ugh, what are we going to do?"

* * *

 _A/N: Eek! Things are getting intense!_

 _So, I'm thinking about letting Karen and Ted in on the action. What do you guys think?_

 _You guys may not like the next chapter, talking about Mike and El. Heehee..._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	18. Chapter 18: Rescue Mission

_A/N: Hello everyone!_

 _So, I think you guys were a little nervous about what happens with our favorite kids. Don't worry! Everyone will end up okay!_

 _Sadly, the reviews aren't working for a weird reason. I won't be able to read your reviews unless I get them in my mailbox on my phone. I'm sure it'll work again. It's just weird when it's not._

 _Anyways, here we go!_

* * *

After school, the kids went to Will's house. Nancy, Jonathan, Billy, Hopper, Joyce, Karen, and Ted were waiting. The kids were shocked to see Mike's parents there.

"Hey guys. Nancy, did you tell?" Lucas said.

"Yeah. They had every right to know," Nancy said.

"I'm going to sue the government! They have no right to take my son!" Karen proclaimed.

"Good. They are a bunch of assholes," Max said.

The kids sat down in the couch next to Nancy. Billy kept on giving Nancy a romantic look, which was annoying her. Max rolled her eyes when she saw that.

"So, how do we save Mike and El?" Joyce asked.

"Well, didn't El say that she escaped the lab through the pipes?" Dustin said.

"I think so. Mike would know if he was here," Will said.

"If she did, I think that some of us could cause a distraction. Then someone who is really thin can fit into the pipes. I'm definitely not thin," Dustin said.

Everyobe looked at each other to find out who was the thinnest. If El were here, it would be her. Then everyone's eyes fell on Lucas and Will, who were thin.

"Okay, it'll be us," Lucas said.

Then they planned out the distraction. Everyone else would be making loud noises and Karen said that she would protest with Ted. Everyone agreed and left the house.

...

"So this is the pipe?" Lucas remarked.

"Yeah. Mr. Clarke found it when we were searching for Will. We thought Will crawled through it," Hopper explained.

Dustin shook his head. "Man, El must have been pretty thin," he remarked.

"Well, wish us luck!" Will said, crawling through the pipe. Lucas crawled in after him. Then everyone walked towards the lab.

Hopper broke them through the fence with his tools. Then they snuck in and grabbed out their distraction tools. Dustin brought food that he would use to throw at the building, Max would just scream at them, Jonathan brought his flash camera to blind the men, Billy used a blow horn, Nancy had a bat with her, Joyce brought an axe to bang the ground with, Hopper had some tasers to use on the men. Karen and Ted brought some protesting signs.

It was the loudest noise anyone heard in the world. Many government agents ran outside to try to shut them up, but they just became louder. They beat many government agents to the ground and tasered them.

Karen and Ted waved the signs in the agents' faces. They kept telling them that they would sue them if they didn't get Mike and El back. Of course, the agents just said that they were dangerous.

Lucas and Will were having a much easier time.

...

Lucas and Will crawled through the pipes. They finally made it to the other side. They caught sight of everyone else acting like maniacs. Will gave them a thumbs up and they went through the door.

It was really quiet in the halls since every agent was outside. It made it even easier for the rescue mission. Lucas and Will went into the elevator and went to the prison level.

"This place is so weird," Lucas remarked.

"Its weird how you guys thought I was here!" Will said.

"I didn't. Hopper did," Lucas corrected.

"Right," Will said. Then the elevator door opened and the two ran through the halls.

They looked through every prison cell, but none had Mike and El in it. They were about to give up, until they found them.

"EL! MIKE!" Lucas shouted.

El looked up right away, but Mike didn't. She smiled immediantly and ran up to them. She hugged them very tightly.

"Thank god your here!" El said.

"Of course we are! That's what friends are for!" Will said, smiling.

Then they caught sight of Mike, who was staring blankly at them. The two boys gave him confused looks and looked at El for an explanation. El started to cry a little bit.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked, suspiciously.

"M-Mike sassed off t-to Dr. B-Bolton. H-He did something to h-him called reconditioning. I-I think it w-wiped his m-mind. He doesn't remember a-anything!" El sobbed.

"WHAT!" The two boys yelled.

Will walked up to where Mike sat. "Hey Mike! You remember us?" He asked.

Mike stared blankly at him. "Who's Mike? I'm Thirteen," he said, showing them a tattoo that said 013.

Everyone's eyes widened and El kept sobbing.

"S-See what I mean?" She said.

"Guys. We are in deep shit right now."

* * *

 _A/N: Uhhhhhhh... Can someone call my lawyer? I think everyone here is ready to sue me!_

 _Don't kill me please! Like I said earlier, everything will turn out alright! At least they can escape now!_

 _Yes, I got the reconditioning from Star Wars. I thought it'd be kind be of cool?_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	19. Chapter 19: Now What?

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So you guys freaked out over the last chapter! Like I said, it'll all turn out just fine! I'm not that evil._

 _Or am I?!_

 _Also, I'll still be referring to Mike as Mike because Thirteen isn't his real name. He thinks it's his real name though. Everyone will refer to him as Mike, but he will keep telling them that it's Thirteen._

 _You guys may be curious on why he's Thirteen and not Twelve. You'll see what I mean._

 _I'm done blabbing now. Here we go!_

* * *

"Guys, we are in deep shit right now," Lucas said.

Will and El nodded. El tried to get Mike up since she wanted to leave. Mike hesitated at first, but he got up anyway. He had no idea why this girl cared about him. He felt like he knew her from somewhere.

"What are we going to do? How can we restore his memory?" Will wondered.

"El, do you know exactly what happened?" Lucas asked.

El nodded. "I was there when they did it. Dr. Bolton said it would teach me a lesson in case I ever sass him," she explained.

...

 _Dr. Bolton grabbed Mike and El and led them out of their cell. Mike and El struggled to get free as they were being led down the hallway._

 _The doctor took them into a room with a machine in the middle. He sat El on a small chair against the wall. He put Mike on the machine._

 _"What are you going to do to him?" El asked, worriedly._

 _"Simple. We are wiping his memory," Dr. Bolton said._

 _Mike's eyes widened when he said that. He glared intensely at the doctor. "You bastard!" He yelled. He tried to attack the doctor, but the other agents in the room held him down. Mike cursed and shouted at Dr. Bolton._

 _"MIKE! NO!" El pleaded._

 _Mike stopped cursing after he heard El's cries. He looked over at her. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked scared. He couldn't do this to El! How could these bastards do this?!_

 _Mike decided to speak to El. "El, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made this happen. I love you El. Never forget that," he said._

 _El started crying harder. "No, Mike!" She begged._

 _The agents held Mike on his shoulders as the head of the machine lowered. Mike took a deep breath and closed his eyes. El looked away from the whole thing. She couldn't bear to watch._

 _After a few minutes, it was done. The machine lifted, revealing Mike with a blank face. El stared at Mike in horror. The doctor walked over to Mike._

 _"Hello. Your name is Thirteen. You will help us since you have a special gift. You need to run a few experiments for us," he explained._

 _Mike nodded at him. "Okay," he said quietly._

 _El started sobbing harder._

...

"That's what happened," El finished.

Lucas and Will's eyes went wide. This was one of the most intense stories they ever heard.

"Well, can it be reversed?" Will asked.

El shrugged. "I think I saw something. I read reconditioning machine on it," she said.

"Well, we better go to that room!" Lucas said.

The three kids ran and El made Mike follow. Mike was still confused at what was going on. Why did these people keep calling him Mike? His name is Thirteen!

El led them into the room. Then she saw the manual on a desk. She picked it up and handed it to the boys.

"Can you read it? I'm still bad at it," El asked.

Lucas and Will looked through the manual. Mostly, it said how to work the machine and how to assemble it. They looked in the back of the manual. Then something caught their eye.

"Right here! It says how to reverse it!" Will said.

"Yeah it does!" Lucas said.

El became excited. "What does it say?" She asked.

"It says that you can't use the machine to reverse it. You have to have the subject be reminded of many past memories that may trigger their brain to work. It may take a few days. Or weeks. Or months," Lucas read.

El's excited demeanor dropped. "No. It can't take that long!" She moaned.

"We better get out of here. The distraction may not last forever," Will warned.

El grabbed Mike's hand and the four kids ran out of the room. They went into the elevator and went down. Then they ran out of the building and crawled through the pipes. Then Will grabbed his supercom and spoke to Dustin.

"We made it out! Stop the distraction! We got Mike and El! Over!" He said.

"Kay. We're coming! Over!" Dustin said.

Then Max spoke. "Finally! My throats is beginning to hurt from all the screaming I did!" She complained.

The four kids waited for everyone else. After a few minutes, they showed up. When Nancy, Karen, and Ted saw Mike, they ran over to hug him. Mike was confused. Did he know these people.

"Oh, Mike! You're okay!" Nancy said, hugging him tightly.

"Who are you?" Mike asked.

Everyone gave Mike confused looks. El became upset again and Lucas and Will looked at the ground.

"What do you mean? Of course you know who I am!" Nancy said, confused.

"I do? I don't remember you," Mike said.

Everyone looked at the three kids. Lucas and Will gave them guilty looks even though this wasn't their fault. El looked as if she might cry again.

"What happened to my son?" Karen asked.

"It's a long story."

...

After explaining the whole thing, the group went to the Wheeler's house. Karen was still threatening to sue the government for doing this to her son. Nancy was giving Mike a tour of the house.

"And this is the basement. You and the boys liked to play Dungeons and Dragons down here. This is also where El sleeps," she said.

Mike looked around the basement. It all seemed familiar for some reason. He just didn't know why, even though Nancy explained it to him.

"I don't remember this place," he confessed.

"Are any memories triggering, Mike?" Nancy asked.

"No. And my name is Thirteen," he said, pulling up his sleeve. It revealed his 013 tattoo to Nancy. Her eyes widened when she saw it.

"Oh my god! They did this?! It's permanent! We can't get it off!" Nancy said shocked. She hated the government more for doing this to her brother.

"Your name isn't Thirteen. Your name is Mike Wheeler. You are my little brother. You go to school and you have a life. You aren't locked up in a building where you are forced to perform experiments with your mind!" Nancy said.

"I am?" Mike asked.

This was really confusing.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey come on! Give me some credit here! I made them escape without getting caught!_

 _Hate to burst your bubble, but they won't be getting Mike's memories back. He'll be confused the rest of his life._

 _Haha! Kidding! Told you I'm evil!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	20. Chapter 20: Late Night Chat

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So, Resisting-Moonlight gave me a cool idea. I'm going to be using it in the next few chapters. Lots of Mileven fluff coming up!_

 _Pooor Mike._

 _Also, Merry Christmas Eve! Super excited for tomorrow!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

It was three in the morning. Everyone was asleep at the Wheeler's except for Mike. He couldn't sleep at all.

He kept on thinking about the most recent events. All of these people knew him, but he didn't know them. People kept on saying that he lost his memory, but was it even true? Should he trust these people?

He had to find out!

He went out of his room and into the basement. He saw El sleeping on her bed. She looked so peaceful. He felt horrible waking her up. But he needed lots of answers.

"Hey. Wake up!" Mike whispered, shaking El gently.

El opened her eyes and sat up. She saw Mike standing over her bed. She smiled gently at him.

"Hi Mike," she greeted.

"Hey... El right?" Mike greeted.

"Yes. Can't sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's frustrating not knowing anything," Mike said.

"Tell me about it," El muttered, "Come on the bed."

Mike climbed into the bed next to El. This felt very weird and cool at the same time, sharing a bed. It was a bit of an awkward moment.

"We had a lot of moments together, you know," El said after a while.

Mike looked at her curiously. "We did? I wish I could remember," he said.

"Yeah. You cared a lot about me. You always stood up for me and I even saved your life with my powers. We've been through a lot together. We'd do anything for each other," El explained.

Mike seemed really interested. They seemed like they were more than friends from what El said.

Suddenly, a vision appeared in his head.

...

 _Mike was standing near the edge of a cliff. Troy had a knife to Dustin and James was watching. This jump could kill him, but Mike would do anything for his friend._

 _"Dentist office opens in five..." Troy counted down._

 _Mike started breathing heavily._

 _"Four..."_

 _He looked over at the edge._

 _"Three..."_

 _It was now or never._

 _"Two..."_

 _"MIKE!" Dustin yelled._

 _"One!" Troy finished._

 _Right after he said that, Mike jumped. He yelled as he started falling. Troy, James, and Dustin looked at where Mike was just standing in shock. They ran over to the edge and saw Mike falling. Then what they saw brought a huge shock._

 _"Holy shit," Dustin said._

 _Mike stopped falling! He was just floating there and was freaking out. Then he started lifting up very fast. He went back up to where the three other boys were and landed hard on the ground. Mike groaned in pain._

 _Then when he looked over to his left, what he saw brought a huge shock._

 _Eleven was right there, walking over to them. She used her powers to save Mike!_

 _Mike's eyes widened when he saw her. Dustin smiled widely and Troy and James went over to Eleven. She used her powers to push James onto the ground. Then she broke Troy's arm._

 _Troy shouted in pain as he grasped his arm. "Ahhh! She broke my arm! My arm!" He yelled._

 _"Go!" El ordered._

 _Troy and James ran away, yelling. Dustin turned towards them. "That's right! You better run! She's our friend and she's crazy! You get back here and she'll kill you! She'll kill you, sons of bitches! She'll kill you, you hear me?!" He yelled._

 _Then suddenly, Eleven collapsed out of tiredness. She started crying on the ground as a flashback occurred._

 _Mike crawled over to El and shook her. "El, El! You okay?" He said, shaking her._

 _"Mike, I'm sorry," El sobbed._

 _"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" He asked._

 _"The gate. I opened it. I'm the monster," El confessed._

 _Mike shook his head. "No. No El, you're not the monster. You saved me, you understand? You saved me!" He said, smiling._

 _He pulled El up and hugged her tightly. El hugged back. Then Dustin hugged the both of them._

 _The three friends comforted each other for a while._

 _..._

Mike blinked, as if he had just escaped from a nightmare. El looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I... I remembered something. You saved me when I jumped off a cliff," Mike explained.

El smiled widely. "You remembered! You're making progress! Yay!" She cheered.

Mike smiled.

He actually was remembering!

* * *

 _A/N: Well, Mike is remembering now! Yay!_

 _Im going to be doing a few Mike and El chats. They will get a lot more adorable! Mileven forever!_

 _Yes, I know, short chapter. I wasn't in the mood to write that much. Two reasons. One, it's Christmas Eve and two, I'm scared for Carrie Fisher since she had a heart attack! #PrayforCarrie_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	21. Chapter 21: Back at School

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _I'm currently healing over Carrie Fisher's death. I'm still upset, but I'm feeling better. She's one with the Force now._

 _Yup. I'm bringing this up in the Stranger Things section. Deal with it!_

 _Other than that sad topic, 2016 will be over soon. Pray that 2017 will be so much better!_

 _More Mileven fluff coming up! Yaasssssss!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Karen went up to Mike's room to wake him up. But he wasn't there. Karen was confused. She went downstairs to the basement. What she saw down there brought a shock.

El and Mike were sleeping in the same bed. To Karen's relief, they weren't naked. But they were cuddled up together. And they were smiling!

"Get up!" Karen yelled.

Her voice was so loud that it woke the two kids up. They realized where they were and became embarrassed. Even though they both had no idea what was wrong with it.

"What were you doing in El's bed, Mike?" Karen asked.

"I came down to talk. Then I guess we fell asleep," Mike said, shrugging.

Karen lifted an eyebrow at the two. They smiled innocently. Karen shook her head at them.

"Alright. Come upstairs for breakfast," she said, turning to head up the stairs.

Once she was gone, El and Mike looked at each other. They giggled in embarrassment. Last night, after talking for a while, they fell asleep in each other's arms. It was weird seeing that Karen saw them.

"You want breakfast?" El asked.

"Yeah, okay," Mike said.

They stood up and walked upstairs. Nancy, Holly, Karen, and Ted were sitting at the table eating pancakes. El had never seen them before and they looked strange to her. So she went to get Eggos.

"Don't you want pancakes, El?" Nancy asked.

"Pancakes?"

"They're like Eggos, but just in a different shape," Nancy explained.

El nodded and grabbed some pancakes. When she took a bite out of the pancake, she grinned. "Yummy!" She exclaimed.

Everyone smiled at her. Mike grinned a little bit too. He also loved these pancakes that he couldn't remember at all. He was glad he wasn't the only one who was first trying the pancakes.

Yummy!

...

It was a school day, unfortunately. El didn't want to go since she didn't want to leave Mike. Mike couldn't go to school until his memory was back.

"I'll miss you Mike," El said hugging her boyfriend.

"I guess I will too?" Mike said. He had no clue what school was, but it sounded cool.

"Meet me by the power lines behind the house after school at 3:15," El said. She gave him her watch, which really was Mike's.

This triggered a memory.

...

 _"You know those power lines behind my house?" Mike asked El._

 _El nodded slightly. "Meet us there after school," Mike told her._

 _El became confused. "After... school?" She asked._

 _Mike nodded. "Yeah, 3:15," he said._

 _Then Mike realized she didn't know what it meant. He took off his watch and put it on El's wrist. Then he tapped the watch._

 _"When the numbers read 3:15, meet us there," he said._

 _"3:15," El repeated, looking at the watch._

 _"3:15," Mike nodded._

 _El smiled at Mike. Mike smiled back and he went upstairs to go to school._

 _..._

Mike blinked and shook his head. El looked at him in confusion. Then she realized that he had another memory triggered. She smiled widely at him advice she went out the door.

Mike waved at her as she went into Nancy's car. Then they drove off and Mike went back inside.

...

Nancy dropped El off in front of the school. El saw her friends waiting for her. She walked up to them and waved. They waved back.

"How's Mike doing?" Will asked.

"He is okay. He remembered stuff this morning and last night," El said, happily.

Everyone grinned at each other. "That's great!" Lucas said.

"Sick!" Max remarked.

"Mental!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Yay!" Will cheered.

"I know!" El said.

Then they saw Troy walk up to them. They all groaned when they saw him. Troy noticed El and smirked.

"Looks like the freak is back! Where's old Frogface? Is he dead?" He said.

El glared at Troy. "He's out of reach from you! You... you... DOUCHEBAG!" She yelled. Her friends looked at her in shock.

"Whoa, El! You go girl!" Max remarked.

Then El lifted Troy off of the ground. She then flew him into the bikes, hard. Troy moaned on top of the bikes. He tried to sit up, revealing multiple bruises and a black eye. But he just collapsed.

El walked up to where Troy lay. She glared even harder at him. "Mess with me and my friends again, and you will pay," she warned.

Everyone in the school was staring at Troy and El. They all knew El had powers, but didn't know that she was such a badass. They were all happy Troy got served.

"O-Okay. Just d-don't kill me!" Troy said, fearfully. Then he managed to get on his feet, so he ran off. Everyone looked in shock at first. Then they all cheered for El. For some reason, even the teachers were cheering!

"Go El! Go El! Go El!" Everyone cheered.

El never realized that her powers would gain this much attention. But she was glad that Troy got served.

Mike would be proud.

* * *

 _A/N: What do you think?_

 _Troy got served so good, didn't he? Can this happen in the show, Duffer Brothers?_

 _Dont worry guys, Mike will remember soon. Just a few more memories will trigger his life very soon!_

 _Ill try to update as soon as possible next time!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	22. Chapter 22: New Classes and New Memory

_A/N:_ _Hello again!_

 _So, it will show a day at school for a bit, then go back to the Wheeler's house. Guess what memory will make Mike remember everything! Go ahead! Not that it's happening next chapter, obviously. Probably in a few._

 _At least he'll get another memory back this chapter!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

After the showdown with Troy, El and Max walked to their special class together. El still couldn't believe that it actually happened. She made people like her and not be afraid of her!

Max was proud of her best friend. She was also happy now that Troy would stop bothering and flirting with her. At least she hoped he'd stop since she nearly gave him a black eye.

"I still can't believe it happened!" El suddenly said.

Max grinned. "I know right? It was totally sick! It was great when you called Troy a douchebag," she remarked.

El nodded. "It was my first curse. You guys teach me a lot of words," she said.

"Yeah, we do. Only because everyone here curses all the time!" Max said. El nodded in agreement as they entered the classroom.

Ms. Taylor walked up to El. "You're back! We all missed you. Would you like to tell us where you went?" She asked.

El and Max's eyes widened. Ms. Taylor obviously didn't know about El's powers yet. She had no idea that El was being used as an experiment again along with Mike.

"Oh... umm..." El stuttered.

Max gave her a glance. She hoped that El would come up with a good excuse and not bust that.

"I... I was sick," El lied.

Ms. Taylor nodded. "Well, I'm happy you're feeling better now," she said. Then Ms. Taylor walked away towards her desk.

Max rolled her eyes. "That woman scares me with her being purely kind," she remarked. Then El and Max sat down in their seats and worked on the sheet in front of them.

El was getting the hang of everything in school. She knew how to read and write now. She could do math and learn everything fast too. That's why she finished her math sheet first.

Max was also getting better at school. She started to actually do her homework and the work. She knew more of the answers and actually paid attention. She finished the math sheet second.

Ms. Taylor seemed to notice this. She walked up to the front of the room wen everyone was finished. Then she started to speak.

"I am very impressed with all the progress we are making. In fact, I've decided to transfer two kids out of this class and join the regular school activities," she announced.

Everyone became surprised. They all hoped it would be them getting out of the class.

"It is... Max Mitchell and El!" Ms Taylor said.

Max and El looked at each other in shock. Then they smiled and cheered. Finally, they were out of the special class!

Ms. Taylor smiled at them and gave them their schedules. "You may now go to you first period class," she said.

El and Max thanked the teacher and ran out of the room. They squealed in happiness. Then they looked at their schedules.

"Looks like we have Science, Math, and English together," Max said.

"And science is first period. We are with Dustin, Will, Lucas, and Mike!" El said excitingly.

"Yay! Except Mike won't know what we are talking about when we get home," Max reminded.

El looked down at the floor. All this excitement made her forget about Mike's condition. Now she felt really bad!

Max noticed and rubbed El's back in sympathy. El smiled softly at her friend.

Then they walked off to class.

...

Mr. Clarke was teaching his first period class about biology. Some kids were freaked out a bit from what was being said. Others already knew it so they weren't freaked out at all.

The teacher was just talking more about the human body when El and Max walked in. When Dustin, Lucas and Will saw them, they grinned widely. They were happy that their friends were joining them now.

"Hi, Mr. Clarke. El and I are joining your class from the special class now," Max said.

Mr. Clarke smiled at them. "Welcome. There are two available seats in the second row for you," he said.

El and Max nodded as they took their seats.

Dustin turned around to face them. "Hey, welcome to real learning!" He whispered.

Lucas turned around too. "Yeah. Ms. Taylor's class is full of shit. She's annoying because she's nice," he said.

"Tell us about it!" Max said.

Then they payed attention to the lesson. El was fascinated on the subject while everyone else felt like puking. Especially Max, who nearly did.

El was happy to be with her friends in school.

Well, except for Mike.

That made El sad.

...

Finally, school was over!

El felt like it had been years in school. She missed Mike. She hoped he was doing okay and that he was remembering.

Nancy's car pulled up in front of the middle school. El walked into the car and sat down.

"Hi El. How was school?" Nancy asked.

"Good. I'm in real classes now," El said.

Nancy smiled at her. "Good job! You are a fast learner, aren't you?" She complemented. El smiled widely at her. She was glad that she had someone like an older sister to her.

"How's Mike?" She asked.

Nancy shrugged. "I don't know. I was in school all day. Don't worry though, we'll see him in a few minutes," she reassured. El nodded and that made the rest of the car ride silent.

After a few minutes, Nancy pulled up in front of the house. El leaped out of the car and walked through the door. She ran upstairs to Mike's room and saw him on the bed. She ran over and sat down next to him.

"Hi Mike!" She said.

"Hey El," Mike greeted.

"Did you remember anything while I was gone?" El asked.

Mike shook his head. El groaned. She had hoped he would remember something while she was gone.

"Well, Im happy you're home," Mike said.

El smiled. "Me too," she responded.

Then another memory flashed into Mike.

...

 _Mike was cleaning the dirt off of Eleven's face. They had just gotten home after the cliff incident. Mike and Eleven were in the bathroom cleaning up._

 _"That's better," Mike said after finishing._

 _Eleven looked into the mirror. Then she remembered the wig. She reached up to put a hand on her head._

 _Mike knew what she meant. "You don't need it," he reassured._

 _Eleven faintly smiled. "Still pretty?" She asked, turning to look at him._

 _"Yeah! Pretty. Really pretty," Mike said. For some reason, he felt weird admitting it. He had never acted this way in front of a girl._

 _Eleven looked back at the mirror. She seemed to be wondering if she really was pretty. Now Mike had to say something._

 _"Uh, El?" He said._

 _"Yes?" Eleven asked, turning to look at him._

 _"I-I'm happy you're home," Mike said nervously._

 _Eleven nodded. "Me too," she said. She gave him a little smile._

 _Then the two started to lean closer to each other. Mike knew where this was going but Eleven didn't. The gap between them was starting to close and Mike was getting more nervous. Their lips were about to touch..._

 _But then the door opened loudly, causing the two to jump. It was Dustin with a worried look on his face._

 _"Guys! It's Lucas, I think he's in trouble!" He said. Then he ran out of the bathroom._

 _"Godammit Dustin!" Mike muttered._

 _..._

Mike blinked as he remembered that memory. El looked at him confusingly. Then she remembered the look he had earlier.

"Did you remember something?" She asked.

"Yeah. We were in the bathroom, talking. We started to lean in close to each other, but the guy with no teeth interrupted," Mike explained.

El's eyes widened. She definitely remembered that moment. It could have been their first kiss!

"I am really happy you are remembering. I'm going to go get some Eggos," El said, getting up.

As she was heading down the stairs, El knew it was only a matter of time when Mike would remember.

She couldn't wait!

* * *

 _A/N: Voila! Longer chapter from me!_

 _So, yeah. Probably two more memories until Mike remembers his whole life! The last one will bring everything back._

 _I brought up this memory because when I first saw the show in that episode, I was flipping out. I was like, oh my god they are going to do it! Then Dustin interrupted. That "Godammit Dustin!" was my reaction. I decided to add that in because Mike could be thinking that._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	23. Chapter 23: A Movie and a Memory

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So in pretty mad at the Golden Globes. STRANGER THINGS DIDNT WIN ONE! GRRR! I'm upset that it didn't happen. But hopefully it will win an Emmy because it should!_

 _Now, what kind of memory will Mike have? Hmmm. The next one will be the last memory one. It'll be the one to bring it all back!_

 _So, let's go!_

* * *

In the living room, Mike and El were sitting on the couch watching a movie. They were watching Star Wars together. El said that this was one of Mike's favorite movies. She hoped that it would bring back more memories.

Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

"Remember this? This was your favorite part!" El said. It was at the part where Luke Skywalker was using the Force to blow the Death Star. Mike always got excited at that part even though he's seen it a million times.

"I don't really remember seeing it," Mike confessed.

El groaned. She hoped it would trigger some memories. But apparently not even though this was Mike's favorite movie.

El then noticed the lazy-boy chair out of the corner of her eye. An idea came into her head when she saw it. She stood up and started to walk over to the chair.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked, confused.

"Over here," El said. She sat down in the chair and waited for Mike to realize what was going on. Mike kept on giving her confused looks. Then El gestured for Mike to come over.

Mike stood up and walked over to where El was sitting. He stared at El in confusion. El pointed to the side of the chair. Then Mike knelt down at the side of the chair and saw a lever.

"Pull it," El said, pointing to the lever.

Mike hesitated for a minute. Then he pulled the lever, causing the chair to fall back, making El go with it. El grinned and laughed.

"Remember when I first used it?" She asked.

Those words triggered some nothing.

...

 _Mike was showing Eleven around the house. Eleven noticed the recliner chair and started to examine it. Mike grinned when he saw her do that._

 _"Thats our lazy boy. It's where my dad sleeps," Mike explained._

 _Eleven looked up at him. Then Mike had an idea. "You can try it if you want," he offered._

 _Eleven hesitated for a minute. Then she started to sit down on the chair. "Yeah! It's fun!" Mike said._

 _He knelt down next to the chair. He could see that Eleven was a little bit nervous. But he knew how to make her less nervous._

 _"Just... trust me, okay?" He said. Eleven nodded and leaned back on the chair._

 _Then Mike pulled the lever on the chair. The chair fell back and Eleven jumped a little bit. Then when the chair stopped, she smiled and started giggling. This was the first time Mike saw her smile._

 _Her smile made him smile._

 _"See? Fun right?" He said. Then he lifted the chair back up. "Now you try," he said, pointing to the lever._

 _Eleven nodded and leaned over to pull the lever. The chair fell back again and she laughed. Mike laughed a long with her._

 _He loved the way she smiled._

 _..._

Mike blinked wildly. El noticed this and realized that she triggered another memory for him. She smiled widely at him.

Mike smiled back. He was starting to remember more things now. He hoped he would remember everything soon.

Then the doorbell rang. El went to the door and opened it. There stood Dustin, Lucas, Will, Max, and Jonathan.

"Hi!" El said. She let them in.

"Where's Nancy? We're going to be studying," Jonathan said.

"I think she's upstairs in her room," El said. Jonathan nodded and walked upstairs.

Will rolled his eyes. "They're obviously going to be making out," he said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"How's Mike doing?" Dustin asked.

El smiled at him and then looked at Mike. Everyone knew that meant Mike had another memory. They all smiled happily at Mike, which made him happy.

"Well, good! How many more memories till he remembers?" Max asked.

El shrugged. "I'm not sure," she said.

"We're here to bring a new campaign I wrote," Lucas said.

"Meaning it will suck," Dustin said.

Lucas shot Dustin a death glare. Then Dustin put his hands up in a mock surrender. Everyone else rolled their eyes at him.

"You can put it in the basement," El said.

Then the kids went down into the basement. El and Mike stayed upstairs to continue watching the movie.

El hoped that the next memory coming was going to be the one.

And she knew exactly what it had to be.

* * *

 _A/N: Yay! One more memory!_

 _Guess in a review of what that memory will be. There will be no hints. Just guess the best you can!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	24. Chapter 24: D&D Campaign

_A/N: I'm back yo!_

 _So actually, there will be two memories in this chapter. See, extra treat I'm giving you guys!_

 _I'm bad at writing Dungeons and Dragons games since I never played it. But I'm going to try my best!_

 _Trust me, you'll love it!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

In the basement, the three boys, Max and El were playing Dungeons and Dragons. Mike was sitting on the couch, watching. He had no idea how to play anymore so he was watching.

The kids thought that a campaign game would help bring back a memory. This was one of Mike's favorite things to do so why wouldn't it bring back a memory. But, this game wasn't as good as Mike's though.

"Will leads the group through the woods. They hear footsteps in the shawdows. The group draws out their weapons and they see..." Lucas says.

"Oh god, it's going by to be the worst creature ever, isn't it?" Dustin said.

Lucas glared at Dustin, who just rolled his eyes. El, Max, and Will laughed at their exchange. They loved it when Lucas and Dustin fought.

"The aardvarks!" Lucas said.

Everyone groaned. "Why the aardvarks again?!" Will complained.

"Lucas, no offense, but you suck at this. Like, a lot," Max said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Lucas just glared at all of them. "Sorry that mine can't be as good as Mike's!" He yelled.

Mike looked up at them. His campaigns were good? How would he know anyway? He can't remember a single thing, besides the memories that came back. God, this was so annoying! He hated not remembering these games that looked like a lot of fun.

He noticed El looking at him in sympathy. El must really like him to do all of this for him. They were in the same room back at the lab and she was crying when he first saw her in the lab. He had no idea why she cared about him this much. Were they close friends or something?

Mike continued to watch the game. This game did sound terrible from what everyone else was saying.

"THE THESSALHYDRA APPEARS OUT OF NO WHERE! He heads toward Max! What do you do Max?!" Lucas yells.

"Uh... complain about how stupid this is?" Max joked. Everyone laughed and Lucas was fuming.

"THATS NOT A CHOICE!" He yelled.

"Fine! I'll stab it in the neck!" Max said. She rolled the dice and got a seventeen.

"Max stabs the Thessalhydra in the neck! He falls on the ground and disintegrates!" Lucas exclaimed.

Everyone fake cheered. They knew that the Thessalhydra doesn't disintegrate. What kind of campaign was this?!

"You make it to the king's castle. He thanks you for your bravery," Lucas concludes.

"Lucas. Never write a campaign again! Let's not do this until Mike gets back to normal," Dustin said.

Mike suddenly had another memory.

...

 _It was Christmas Eve. The four boys were back to playing their Dungeons and Dragons campaign. Mike was telling the story._

 _"Something is coming. Sonething hungry for blood," he said._

 _"Is it the Thessalhydra?" Dustin asked worriedly._

 _"Its not the Thessalhydra!" Lucas reassured._

 _But Mike proved them wrong. He pulled out the Thessalhydra figure and slammed it on the game board. Everyone groaned since they were worried._

 _"Will your action!" Mike yelled._

 _Will didn't know what to do. Lucas kept on telling him to fireball the monster. Dustin was thinking about it when Will looked at Dustin for advice. Then Dustin smiled at Will._

 _"Fireball that son of a bitch!" Dustin declared._

 _Wil rolled the dice and got a fourteen! The three boys cheered and hooted._

 _"The fireball hits the Thessalhydra! It makes a painful roaarrr! And then... it crumbles to the ground. His clawed hand reached for you one last time and.. and... and..." Mike said mimicking all the moves then pretended to drop down dead. The other boys cheered and hooted and pranced around the table._

 _"Lucas cuts off all of its heads and brings it back to the king, where he thanks you for your bravery and help," Mike concluded._

 _This confused the other boys. "That's it?" Lucas said._

 _"Well there's a medal ceremony afterwards," Mike said._

 _The three boys complained. They thought there would never more. Mike protested that it was a ten hour long game but the others kept on complaining._

 _"What about the lost knight?"_

 _"And the princess?"_

 _"And those weird flowers in the cave?"_

 _"I DONT KNOW!"_

 _Then Jonathan came down the stairs. He was picking Will up from the game. They didn't want Will going out alone on his bike anymore ever since the whole incident._

 _"What's that smell? Have you guys been playing all day, or just fighting?" Jonathan joked._

 _The four boys laughed. Then Lucas said, "Nah, it was Dustin. He farted!" Then Lucas began to tease Dustin about it and make farting noises._

 _"Oh yeah, very mature," Dustin commented._

 _Then Will said goodbye and left. Dustin and Lucas proceeded to fight each other about the farting._

 _Mike took that moment to look at El's fort. He put it back up in hope that she would come back. It's been a month since she disappeared. Just thinking about her made him very miserable._

 _He wanted her back._

 _..._

Mike blinked wildly after facing that memory. The kids stared at him for a while. Then they realized that the D&D game worked! Another memory came back!

El rushed over to where Mike was sitting. "Do you remember everything now?" She asked.

Mike hesitated for a minute. Then he shook his head. "No I don't. Not everything at least," he confessed.

Everyone moaned and groaned. They had hoped that would be the big one. But unfortunately, it wasn't.

But, they had to leave now. Lucas, Dustin, Will, and Max said their goodbyes as they left. That left Mike and El alone together on the couch.

They just sat there looking at each other for a few minutes. They both didn't know what to do. El didn't even know what to say. She knew what the last memory had to be. She just didn't know how to start it off.

"I really wish that you would remember," El finally said.

Mike nodded in agreement. "Me too."

El then leaned it a little closer. She closed her eyes and kissed Mike on the lips. It was a short kiss, just like their first one together. Then she pulled away and stared at Mike.

Mike had the same reaction that El did when they first kissed. Then he smiled a bit. El smiled back.

Just then, another memory got triggered.

...

 _Mike and El were sitting in the cafeteria in the school. Joyce and Hopper went to find Will. Nancy and Jonathan were going to trap and kill the monster. That left the kids alone at the school._

 _Dustin and Lucas went to find the chocolate pudding. They had just found AND and yelled to Mike about it. Mike rolled his eyes and shouted back._

 _Then Mike turned to El. "You feeling any better?" He asked her._

 _El shrugged a little. "What's 'putting?'" She asked._

 _Mike smiled. "Pudding. It's this chocolate goo you eat with a spoon," he explained. El made a face at it._

 _Then Mike talked again. "Don't worry. Once all of this is over you won't have to keep eating junk food and leftovers like a dog anymore. My mom, she's a really awesome cook. She can make you whatever you want," he explained._

 _El's eyes lit up. "Eggos?" She asked._

 _Mike smiled a little. "Yeah, Eggos but, real food too," he said._

 _Now he was going to bring up an offer he knew El wouldn't decline. He hoped that his parents would say yes though._

 _"You see, I was thinking that, once all of this is over and Will's back and your not a secret anymore, my parents can get you an actual bed for the basement. Or you can take my room if you want since I'm down there all the time anyways," Mike offered. El smiled at the thought of it. "The point is, they'll take care of you. They'll be like your new parents and Nancy, she'll be like your new sister."_

 _"Will you be like my brother?" El asked._

 _That was not what Mine wanted to hear at all. "What?! No, no," he replied._

 _El had a confused look on her face. "Why no?"_

 _"You see, um well, this is different," Mike tried to explain._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's not," Mike said, looking down. He was awful at explaining things like this._

 _"Mike?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Friends don't lie."_

 _Now he had to explain it somehow. He just didn't know how! This was so annoying, but he had to do it._

 _"You see, well, I don't know. Maybe we can go to the Snowball together," Mike said. He knew El wouldn't know what it was but it had to be said._

 _"Snowball?"_

 _He called it. "It's this cheesy school dance where people go to dance to music and stuff. I've never been, but I know you're not supposed to go with your sister," Mike explained._

 _"No?"_

 _"I mean well, you can but it'd be really weird," Mike said._

 _Now was the time to say it. Man, he was so nervous!_

 _"You go to school dances with someone that, you know, someone that you like," Mike explained._

 _"A friend?" El asked._

 _"No, uh..." Mike couldn't find the right words at all. "Someone like a..." Why couldn't he say anything?!_

 _Since no words would come out, he did the unexpected thing: he kissed her. Mike kissed El. It was a short kiss, but Mike still did it. After he pulled away, he waited to see El's reaction._

 _El's eyes widened a bit and she gasped. Then she relaxed and smiled widely. Mine smiled back._

 _He had finally kissed her!_

 _..._

Mike's eyes blinked wildly again. El knew that the kiss had worked. But was it the last memory?

Mike nearly collapsed, but El was there to catch him.

"Mike! You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, El, I'm fine," Mike replied.

El's eyes widened. Mine had never referred to her as El during this whole time. Did it work? Did his memory come back?

"Do you remember?" El asked him.

Mike blinked at her. He stared at El for a while. El waited patiently for the answer. Mike then opened his mouth, and closed it. El held her breath for a little bit. She was starting to become impatient.

Then she heard the response that she wanted to hear.

"I remember, El!"

* * *

 _A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mike remembers! Yay! Finally!_

 _I'm sure that's all of your reactions right now!_

 _I bet you guys thought it would even the kissing scene! Cause that was the best scene in the whole show, other than the cliff thing. Why wouldn't it be the last one?_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	25. Chapter 25: He's Back!

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So, actually, this last part won't be the last part of the story. I've got one more idea for this story. This will be the last part of Part Three. Part Four will be great!_

 _By the way, thank you so much for the support! The best story ever? Aw shucks! And i want to say thanks to TEDOG and AR357 for recommending my story._

 _Yup. I'm not that evil._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

"I remember El!"

This was exactly what El wanted to hear. Once she heard those words, she smiled really wide. She couldn't believe it!

She knew that the kiss memory would be the one. She was right. Now her Mike was back and that made her super happy.

"Mike! You're back!" She yelled. Then she hugged her boyfriend.

Mike smiled at her and hugged her back. He could finally remember anything! He hated being confused. Now he was back and he could remember everyone and everything. Especially El.

Then Mike let go of El. He grinned at her and she grinned back. Then Mike leaned in and kissed El. El kissed him back. They wrapped their arms around each other and were like that for a few minutes.

Then Nancy came downstairs. She noticed the two making out. She then had an embarrassed look on her face so she coughed to get their attention. The two kids backed away and turned red immediantly. That was really embarrassing for them!

"What's going on?" Nancy asked.

"Mike remembers everything again!" El said, happily.

Nancy smiled. "He does?" She asked.

"Yeah Nance, I do," Mike said.

That was enough proof for Nancy. Mike didn't call her anything when he didn't remember. She smiled wider and hugged her little brother.

"You remember now! That's great!" She said.

"Thanks Nancy!" Mike replied.

"Let's go tell Mom and Dad," Nancy said, leading the two upstairs.

Karen and Ted were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. They looked up once they saw the three kids enter the room.

"Hey kids! I made some delicious chicken, one of Mike's favorites. Maybe that will bring back a memory?" Karen said.

"No need, Mom," Mike said, smiling.

Karen looked up at her son in shock. Why did Mike say no need? Did he.. remember?!

"Yeah, Mom. I remember," Mike said as if reading her mind.

Karen and Ted smiled at their son and stood up. They walked over to Mike and hugged him tightly. Mike hugged his parents back.

He was happy to be back.

...

For the rest of the night, El filled Mike with everything that he had missed out on. She told him about her confrontation with Troy and how she had beat his ass. She also told him how she was in real classes now and not her special class.

Mike was happy that El had beat Troy's ass. He really deserved it for what he did. Mike was happy for El.

Later, Lucas, Will, Dustin, and Max came over again. El had called them to come over for a big surprise. They had no idea what it was though.

When they came over, El was grinning widely when she opened the door. The others didn't know what it meant although they thought that they should know.

Then they saw Mike coming over next to El, smiling. "Hey guys!" He greeted.

"Hey Mike, hey El," the kids said.

"Why'd you call us?" Lucas asked.

El smiled wider at them. "She punted at Mike and said, "After you left, something happened."

Then the kids knew what El meant. They smiled widely at Mike, who smiled back.

"Yeah guys! I'm back!" He declared.

"Yes! Finally!" Dustin cheered.

But then Max stood up. "Hold up. Let's just put this to the test. Mike, what is my first and last name?" She asked.

"Max Mitchell," Mike said.

"Who's your best friend?"

"All of you."

"When did we first meet?"

"The fourth grade."

"What happened last year."

"You disappeared to the Upside Down."

"How'd we find El?"

"We went to the Upside Down and revived her with CPR."

"What happened at the Snowball?"

"The lab came and nearly killed us and that's where I learned I had powers."

"How'd the lab get you?"

"Troy betrayed us like a dick."

The four kids looked at each other. Mike had answered each question correctly. His memory really was back! They hugged Mike one by one.

"Good to have you back!"

"This is great!"

"Mental!"

"Sick!"

Mike smiled at his friend's outbursts. His memory was back and now it was a happy ending.

Or was it?

* * *

 _A/N: Yup. Leaving it right there._

 _That last line is basically showing there's more to come. Remember how I said there'd be an explanation as to why Mine was Thirteen and not Twelve? That's where that comes into play._

 _Theres still a lot of cool shit I want to include in this story. It's not over yet!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	26. Chapter 26: Mysterious New Girl

_A/N: AHHHH! I'm back! Feels so good to be back on this story!_

 _Sorry guys, for such a late update! School was very hectic and it was driving me crazy. But I'll be updating hopefully often!_

 _Its time to start part four of this story! It'll be crazy! It'll also have a new pairings too. One will involve Max and someone else. I dare you to guess!_

 _Well, Here we go!_

* * *

A few weeks later, everything was getting back to normal. Mike was back in school and he and El's relationship grew more and more. There were no more threats from the government, Troy was no longer bothering the group, and everything was okay.

Until now.

In first period at school, while Mr. Clarke was teaching the class about atoms, there was a knock on the door to the classroom. When Mr. Clarke opened the door, it revealed the principal with a blonde girl.

"Hello Mr. Clarke. Sorry to interrupt. I was just showing our new student her home room," the principal explained.

Everyone looked at the girl. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing some clothes that looked to big for her too. El thought that she had seen the girl before, but didn't know exactly where.

"Hello there. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Mr. Clarke asked.

The girl nodded slightly. Then she turned to the class and began to speak. "Hi, my name is Adelaide. There's not really much I could say about myself but-" she got cut off when she saw El in the second row next to Mike. She saw a tattoo saying 011 on it. Her eyes widened.

El noticed Adelaide staring at her. Then she looked down at her arm and noticed that her tattoo was showing. She quickly tried to cover it up with her sleeve. She didn't want the new girl to see her tattoo.

Mr. Clarke noticed Adelaide's silence. So he led her to her seat, which was next to Mike. Adelaide continued to look and at El in shock and El was starting to get really creeped out.

Adelaide was very mysterious.

...

Later at lunch, the gang was sitting at their usual table. El was eating her food solemnly. She was still a little creeped out at how Adelaide kept on staring at her. Had she done something wrong? Did she know El?

Mike noticed El's behavior. "You okay El?" He asked.

"Its the new girl Adelaide," El said.

"What about her?" Max asked.

"She wouldn't stop looking at me."

That was when Adelaide walked over to the table with her lunch. She didn't hear the conversation between the group, luckily. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hi guys. Mind if I sit here?" Adelaide asked.

"Yeah sure," Will said.

The group made room for Adelaide as she sat down with them. It became a little bit awkward for a moment. No one knew what to say.

Then Lucas spoke up. "So... where did you move in from?" He asked.

Adelaide looked confused a little. Then she realized that they wanted to know where she was from. She needed to come up with a lie quickly.

"I-I'm from... somewhere. I don't know the town name though," she said.

The group nodded at her. They all believed her but El and Mike. They knew that something was up with Adelaide. They just didn't know what.

Adelaide knew that El and Mike didn't believe her, judging by the looks they were giving her. She became a little more nervous. She couldn't let her identity be revealed.

But then El and Mike saw their first clue. On Adelaide's left arm it read:

012

* * *

 _A/N: Ooh! Something is up with Adelaide!_

 _What do you think of Adelaide so far? She will grow to be a very interesting character in this story._

 _By the way, Adelaide is portrayed by Jade Pettyjohn. She's a really cool, pretty, kid actress. You may know her from the Nickelodeon show, School of Rock._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	27. Chapter 27: Interrogation Time

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So I want to clear something up with Adelaide. I want to make it clear that she is not a spy from the lab! I've got something different for the lab in this part. So Adelaide is not a spy from the lab and no worries! She won't interfere with our favorite couple!_

 _So, here we go!_

* * *

After school, Mike and El rushed into their house. They went upstairs to Nancy's room, where she was doing homework, and burst through the door. Nancy looked up right when she heard the door open.

She noticed El and Mike's freaked out faces and immediantly grew worried. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sonething happened at school!" Mike said.

"Lab, Demogorgon, or other?" Nancy asked.

"Other," both El and Mike said.

Nancy nodded and the two kids sat down on her bed. They told Nancy about Adelaide and how weird she was. They mentioned that she knew about their tattoos and that she had a tattoo of her own.

Nancy's eyes widened at the whole story. Adelaide curioused her a lot. Then she came up with an idea.

"Maybe Adelaide was subject 12? That's why you were Thirteen?" Nancy said.

"Yeah! It always curioused me on why I was Thirteen and not Twelve," Mike said.

"Luckily, we may be able to get to her," El said.

"How?"

"We invited her over."

The two kids explained their plan to Nancy, who wanted to get in on the idea. Adelaide was going to come over, and Mike and El were going to try to get information out of her.

Hopefully, it would work well and not get screwed up.

...

An hour later, there was a knock on the door. Nancy answered the door and saw Adelaide there. Adelaide wasn't what Nancy had expected. She had expected a girl with a shaven head, but it was a girl with long hair instead.

This curioused Nancy because she thought that experiments would have shaven heads like El's used to. Very mysterious.

"Hello there," Nancy said.

"Hi. Are Mike and El here?" Adelaide asked.

Nancy nodded and she led Adelaide to the basement. They saw Mike and El watching some old movies together on the couch. Adelaide walked up to them and waved a small hello. Mike and El looked up at her.

"Hi Adelaide," El said.

"Hi," Adelaide responded.

El and Mike coukd still see Adelaide's tattoo. Wearing short sleeved shirts was not a good idea if you were trying to hide something on your arm. But clearly, Adelaide didnt know that.

Nancy sat down on a chair to try to hear the conversation. Mike gave her a small nod and she nodded back. Now was the time to put the plan into action.

El and Mike asked Adelaide many questions about her previous life. Adelaide was confused at all these questions, but she answered as best as she could. She wouldn't let them know her true past.

But the others knew that she was lying. They could tell by the face and she wouldn't look at them in the eye.

"You sure you're not trying to hide anything?" Mike asked.

"I'm not lying about anything!" Adelaide lied.

"Then explain this!" El said, grabbing Adelaide arm, showing her tattoo.

Adelaide freaked out and tried to escape from the basement, but Nancy blocked her path. Then Mike grabbed her and sat her downn on the couch. Adelaide stared up at the three in fear. They know her secret

She had to come clean now.

"You want the truth?"


	28. Chapter 28: The Truth and Reveal

_A/N: Here I am!_

 _Im glad you guys enjoyed my one shot of I Can Hear Her. If you haven't checked it out, you can if you want! And I've decided to make if be a multi chapter fic! Yay!_

 _Also, who else saw Eleven's new hairdo? I did! I think it looks really good, but she looks so different since we are used to her having a shaved head! And those plot points seem so interesting! Any more information Duffer Brothers? Please? And can the release date not be FUCKING HALLOWEEN?!_

 _I'm done ranting now. BUT SERIOUSLY HALLOWEEN?!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

"You want the truth?"

El, Mike, and Nancy all nodded their heads. Adelaide took a deep breath. This was the first time she had ever revealed her past. But El and Mike may have similar backstories due to their tattoos. They could understand.

"I was taken away from my real family the minute I was born. I was raised in the lab, going by the name of Twelve. Sometimes Experiment 012," she began.

"I think we can tell due to the tattoo," Mike pointed out.

Adelaide quickly covered up the tattoo quickly. She still wasn't used to them knowing about it.

"Anyways, I was used as an experiment. They shaved my head, performed tests on me, and I hated it. It was torture and if I didn't behave, they'd lock me in a room with no light in it. It was awful!" Adelaide continued. She really hated that room.

El gave her a look of sympathy. She also hated that room. That's why she was now claustrophobic from what Mike had explained to her. She guessed that Adelaide could be like that too. El would understand if she was.

"But I found a way to escape the lab when everyone mostly left the lab to go to a school to get Subject 011? Probably yours," Adelaide said.

Mike leaned over to whisper to El, "It was that night."

Nancy agreed with him. "I hate that night."

El nodded. "That awful night."

They were thinking about the time when El vanished. Mike hated being reminded of that. He thought that he lost her during that time. El thought that she would never see her friends again, but she did.

"I wandered the streets for a few weeks. Everyone stared at me for no reason since I was in a hospital gown. I was hungry and tired. But I was found by two people, who took me in and helped me," Adelaide went on.

El felt a little envy for Adelaide. She had people who took her in while El had found an old diner and caused Benny to be killed. But then she found Mike, which was the only good part of that experience.

"They gave me my name, helped me expand my vocabulary and everything. They had no idea about my powers though. They still don't. But then they enrolled me into the school and that's how I ended up here," Adelaide finished.

The three others were a little surprised on how Adelaide's story was a little bit similar to El's. Both of them were taken by families that they never knew and raised as experiments, but escaped. Afterwards, it was different.

But they needed to ask more questions to her. "What kind of powers do you have?" Nancy asked.

"I have telekinetic powers, like you two do. But I also have two different powers than you two. They are physic and forseeing the future. I can know future events and I know what people are thinking," Adelaide said.

Those powers sounded cool to the three of them. El and Mike couldn't help but be a little jealous since they only have telekinetic powers and things you could do with your mind. They wanted to be physic and see the future!

Wait a minute... Adelaide could see the future. Maybe she could know the lab's plans for them or about the Upside Down!

"We're curious. So do you know if the lab is planning something?" Mike asked.

Adelaide closed her eyes for a minute then reopened them. Her eyes were very wide. "Yes they are! And it's terrible!" She exclaimed.

This worried Mike, El and Nancy. This couldn't be good. Whenever the lab had a plan they always needed to stop it. Good thing they now have someone who does know what they are planning.

"What is it?" They all asked.

Adelaide took a deep breath and stood up from the couch. "I'm not so sure how they are going to do it, but they are. They are plotting to open a ton of gates and unleash many different kinds of monsters from the Upside Down," she explained.

Everyone's eyes widened and they all looked at each other. "So... this means...?" Mike asked.

"Yes. They want to turn our world into the Upside Down."

* * *

 _A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!_

 _Yup! The lab is turning our world into the Upside Down! Everyone grab a shotgun, but don't point it at me!_

 _I basically took this from a theory I heard. The world is becoming the Upside Down in the not so distant future, and the Upside Down in the future. What do you guys think of that theory?_

 _I'll be sure to update I Can Hear Her very soon! And please go check it out!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	29. Chapter 29: More Revelation

_A/N: Hey!_

 _So, I'm glad you guys like the whole Upside Down thing. I'm also glad you guys like Adelaide. Trust me, her character will get better later on as the chapters go by!_

 _This chapter will have something else going on. It will reveal something about the slugs that Will is coughing up. I need to go back to it! It's an interesting thing that would be pretty cool! It could be in Season 2!_

 _WHY HALLOWEEN?!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Mije, El, and Nancy's eyes were very wide after Adelaide's statement. The lab wanted to make the world the Upside Down?! This was too awful. First kidnapping kids for experiments and now trying to destroy the world.

Adelaide heard what they were thinking. She couldn't believe it either, but she saw it with her powers. But from a movie she once watched, a character said that the future was always in motion. Hopefully that was the case here. Adelaide didn't want the world to end.

"Do you know how to stop this?" Mike asked Adelaide.

The girl just shrugged. "I don't know how to stop it." She confessed.

Everyone exchanged worried looks. Then Mike rushed over to his supercom and went to Lucas' channel. The rest watched him communicate.

"Lucas! Are you there? This is important! Over!" Mike said.

Lucas immediantly responded after hearing the message. "What is it Mike? Over."

"I can't explain it right now. Just come over here and bring Dustin, Will, and Max. Over and out," Mike said, turning off the supercom.

A few minutes later, the three boys and Max came through the basement door. They noticed Mike, El, Nancy, and Adelaide sitting on the couch. They had worried looks on their faces too.

"What's wrong?" Dustin asked.

"The lab is out to get us again," Mike began.

"They have a horrible idea that they want to do," El continued.

"They are planning on unleashing many monsters here," Nancy said.

"To try to destroy our world and make it be the Upside Down," Adelaide finished.

The kids' eyes widened very big at what was just said. They couldn't believe it at all. How could this be happening again?!

Adelaide nodded at them, reading their thoughts. "I know what you mean, it's awful."

The boys and Max exchanged confused glances at each other and turned to look at Adelaide. They stared at her for a few seconds then turned to the other three, who gave them a look. Then they stared back at Adelaide.

"Are... are you also... like El and Mike?" Will asked the blonde girl.

Adelaide nodded at them, still uncomfortable with the subject. She still hated her last a lot.

"Yes I am. I was Subject 012," Adelaide responded.

The boys and Max exchanged excited glances. Now there were three people they knew who had powers. This was really cool. They were happy to know such powerful people.

"What are your powers?" Max asked.

Then Adelaide explained her telekinesis, physics, and telling the future powers. Everyone's eyes widened at the powers. Lucas, Dustin, Will and Max were jealous that they didn't have powers. They wanted to be badass too.

Will then felt that familiar feeling in his stomach. He quickly rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. Everyone shook their heads after him. They had gotten used to Will always having to vomit up slugs, but they thought it would stop by now. But the young boy wouldn't come out for a while now. Normally it would only take a few minutes, but it was taking too long now. Adelaide could sense something bad happening in there, but couldn't tell exactly what.

"I'll go check on him," Dustin said, heading towards the bathroom.

"I'll join you," Adelaide said, following Dustin. She needed to know what was happening in there.

When they opened the door a bit, what the two saw was unexpected.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Dustin screamed.

Instead if Will being there, there was a giant Demogorgon standing right in front of them. They knew it was Will though since he was no where to be found. This was very terrifying. They couldn't believe that this happened to Will. Demogorgon Will started to charge towards the two.

Adelaide stood in front of Dustin and held up her hand. "Stand back!" She yelled. Then she used her powers to freeze Demogorgon Will into place. Then she and Dustin ran out of the bathroom and locked the door.

"The freezing won't be permanent. But it'll last for a few minutes," Adelaide said.

"What happened? Where's Will?" El asked.

Adelaide and Dustin exchanged glances. "He's a fucking Demogorgon now, let's just leave it at that," Dustin said.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone yelled.

How could this have happened?! First the new plan with the lab and now Will being a monster. This was just too much to handle. That was what Adelaide heard from everyone's minds.

"This has to do with the effect on him from the Upside Down," El said.

"Wait, El. You were in the Upside Down longer than Will. How are you not coughing up slugs?" Lucas asked.

El shrugged. She didn't know the answer herself. "My guess is that there was no monster there since I hid. But it found me and could've killed me."

Mike wrapped an arm around El. "I'm glad it didn't kill you. You had me worried there when you weren't breathing," he said.

El smiled up at Mike. "Well, I'm still here," she said.

Mike chuckled at her and would have kissed her there. But everyone was watching and giving him a look. Mike knew that this wasn't the time for romance, but he couldn't help it. He loved his girlfriend.

"How do we stop it?" Max asked.

Adelaide shrugged. "I don't know."

Suddenly, the door crashed open. The Demogorgon had broken free of his restraints and started to attack again. Everyone yelled and tried to get into position. Lucas cursed to himself for not being his wrist rocket.

Then El got an idea. She wasn't going to do the same thing she did that night when she los Mike, because that would kill Will. Instead, she held up her hand to him. She whispered to Mike and Adelaide what she was doing and they followed suit.

The Demogorgon froze and started to shrink. Then it turned back to a normal slim tone and grew a face. Hair started to grow on the head and the hands and feet turned back to normal. Will was back to normal, for now at least.

Then Will passed out.

...

Will woke up, lying on the couch. He rubbed his head and groaned softly. Then he sat up and saw his friends looking at him, worriedly. Will had no idea what happened. The past events that he remembered was him coughing up the slug and then seeing a deformed hand. That was it.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"You went Demogorgon mode on us," Dustin simply said.

Will was shocked. "WHAT?!" He yelled.

Then everyone explained what had happened in the past few minutes. The whole thing shocked Will and he was glad he couldn't remember it. He could have killed his friends in cold blood. That was awful to even think about.

"It's an after effect on the Upside Down," Adelaide said, "You were there for a week, right?"

Will nodded slightly. "Did the monster put this thing in your mouth when you were there?" Adelaide asked. The young boy nodded again. Adelaide's eyes widened at what was said.

"This is bad," Adelaide said.

"What's bad?" Will asked, nervously.

Adelaide gave him a look of pity. Then she sat down next to him. "Will. That thing in your mouth put the slugs and monster DNA in you. That's how you are becoming a monster."

Everyone was shocked at that statement. Things were getting real by the second.

"What are the slugs?" Lucas asked.

Adelaide gave Will another look of pity. "Baby monsters."

Everyone exchanged glances in the room. This was way too shocking. Then Dustin turned to Will and gave him a weak smile.

"Congratulations, Will! You're pregnant!"

* * *

 _A/N: Well, you heard Dustin!_

 _What did you think of that? Will is part monster now! And he's holding babies in him too. How could this get any worse?_

 _Oh wait. It will. I'm very evil with this story._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	30. Chapter 30: The Storm

_A/N: Heya!_

 _Man, you guys freaked out about the whole Will is a fucking monster now! I think it's a pretty interesting theory that Noah Schnapp seems to like. Heck, he wants it to happen. You guys probably know that if you've seen any interviews with him in them. I just love the interviews with the kids! I'm still not over them being interviewed about the kissing scene. And did anyone notice that at the BUILD interview when Finn was talking about Mileven, he blushed super hard? It was hilarious!_

 _I'm done talking about interviews now. But still, it'll be important later on, especially with the slugs. Heehee!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Will was still processing everything that was just said to him. Him, a monster? Carrying baby monsters, or pregnant as Dustin had put it? This whole thing really freaked him out. Will hated this whole thing.

Wait, what if the slugs had grown up through the pipes? They could be full grown monsters by now! They were all doomed if this prediction was true.

Adelaide nodded at Will and put her hand over his. "Yeah, that would be terrible," she said.

The others had confused looks on their faces. "What would be terrible?" Lucas asked.

Will sat up a little bit, but Adelaide's hand was still resting on his. It made the boy blush a little bit, but not enough for everyone to notice. "I was thinking that the slugs could possibly grow into monsters," Will said.

"Holy shit," Dustin muttered.

Adelaide shrugged a little bit. The answer seemed obvious to her, but it was still awful to be true. Now, she just didn't want any trouble from the lab. Adelaide just wanted to solve this mishap with Will. She would do anything to help him now. He needed a lot of help to get through this.

"I wouldn't call them baby monsters if they weren't going to grow up," Adelaide said casually.

The kids shot each other glances. They were in deep shit if those monsters would grow up. Then a shocking thought entered Nancy's mind. She had no idea if it could even be true. Secretly, she hoped not.

"Adelaide, my best friend was also taken by the Demogorgon. She died there, but could she have possibly have that same creature in her mouth?" Nancy asked, nervously.

Adelaide read Nancy's mind for a minute, seeing who her best friend was. She felt bad about this girl's passing. She was young, too young to die. She seemed like someone who would t do anything to anyone. She seemed like a good friend more than anyone. Then Adelaide closed her eyes and tried to focus on Barb Holland's last moments. She saw her being dragged around in an empty pool by the Demogorgon. Then she saw her being knocked out and taken to the abandoned library and layed on the ground. Then her chest was ripped open and the creature was put in her mouth. That was when Barb died.

But then she saw that El had traveled through the bath to find Will and Barb. Adelaide saw El seeing the dead body of Barb and being frightened of it. There was also a slug crawling out of Barb's mouth. It was shocking to Adelaide and the answer hit her like a ton of bricks.

"She did. The slugs were also coming out her mouth too," Adelaide answered, opening her eyes.

"Oh no," Nancy said.

The answer also hit Mike and El. Adelaide read their minds, seeing that they were thinking the exact same thing she was. Mike and El's eyes widened as they were shocked as well. The other boys and Max didn't know what they were thinking though. They were trying to figure out the answer too.

"If Barb is having slugs come out of her mouth too, then more monsters could be growing in the Upside Down!" Mike said.

The kids all gasped at what Mike had clarified. This was so bad. That could be why there were three monsters at the Snowball and one when they were rescuing El. This was just awful. This could be why the lab was going to open all of the portals.

"We need to stop the lab from giving more damage!" El declared.

"Yeah, we really need to kick their fucking asses right now," Max agreed.

"But what if they already opened gates? Oh Jesus, we are so screwed they already did!" Dustin said, putting his face in his hands.

Lucas rolled his eyes at what Dustin had said. "We'd know if they did," he reassured.

Then the kids noticed that Nancy had left the room. She was coming back down the stairs with a hopeful look.

"I called Jonathan, Joyce, Hopper, and Steve. They are on their way and they are going to help us," Nancy said.

"Good," Will said, "But can we not tell Mom or Jonathan about me being a monster? They already know about the slugs, anyways."

The kids promised not to tell Joyce and Jonathan about Will becoming a monster. Otherwise, Joyce would kill herself and Jonathan could just tell Joyce. Will didn't want that happening at all. They had already suffered enough when he had disappeared to the Upside Down and could have died.

A few minutes later Jonathan, Steve, Joyce, and Hopper came downstairs to the basement. They noticed the kids sitting on the couch with a new girl there. They could see a tattoo on her, which made them think that she was like El and Mike. Adelaide read what they were thinking and smiled a little on the inside. She really needed to wear long sleeves more often.

"Who's this?" Joyce asked.

Adelaide stood up to face the adults. "My name is Adelaide. You noticed my tattoo so you already know I was Subject 012 in the lab," she introduced herself.

"So you also have powers like Mike and El?" Jonathan asked. Adelaide nodded at him and the adults looked at the kids, who shrugged.

"Why'd you call us here?" Steve asked.

Then the kids went on to explain the lab's plans on destroying the world and all about the slugs. They also talked about how Barb also had a part in this due to the slugs coming out of her. They even talked about Adelaide's powers and her past. That left the adults shocked at what was said. They couldn't believe that the lab would even want to do that.

"The lab has gone too far this time. We have to stop them!" Hopper declared.

"Agreed!" Everyone else said.

Suddenly, there was a huge noise outside and people screaming. Mike went to check outside when he opened the door and saw something terrifying. He slammed the door shut and pressed his back into the door.

"We may be a little late for that!" Mike yelled.

El went to check outside when Mike moved and became terrified. Outside was a giant spider-like monster towering all over Hawkins. There was also red storm clouds in the sky and lightning everywhere. There were smaller monsters around, attacking the innocent citizens. El did the same thing that Mike did, but she slammed the door harder.

"It's true. Red storm clouds and a frightening monster. They are destroying the world!"

* * *

 _A/N: Uh oh!_

 _The lab had already set loose all kinds of monsters! The world is becoming the Upside Down! Brace yourselves, and grab some shotguns and lightsabers!_

 _What will happen now with our favorite gang? Will they be able to save the world, or will it all go to shit?_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	31. Chapter 31: The Battle Begins

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again!_

 _Just saying, yeah, the gang is very much screwed now. What can they do now? They really are lucky that there are three kids with powerful abilities. Otherwise, they'd be dead by now!_

 _So yeah, now what will happen with this red and evil storm? Will they be able to stop all of these monsters? Or will the world be destroyed due to the govwrnment? I'm leaving you all in suspense right now, which I love!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

After El said what was happening outside, everyone in the room had shocked looks on their faces. They couldn't believe it. They were too late to stop the lab from doing the deed. They were too late from stopping the gates. Now what could they do?

Adelaide read everyone's minds, each saying that they were too late from stopping this. She couldn't believe that they were thinking this. It wasn't too late to do something about this! She couldn't believe that these were the same people who saved Will in the Upside Down.

The girl hopped onto the table and whistled for everyone's attention. Everyone turned to face her. Adelaide looked at everyone before beginning to speak.

"Guys! It's not too late at all! Don't think that! Everything will be fine, since we are going to fight back. You guys fought monsters and the lab. I'm pretty sure we can take that shit back out there. All we need to do is fight these monsters out there and either kill them, or send them back to the hell hole they came out of. Who's with me?" Adelaide said.

Everyone shot one another glances. Then they all agreed to fight these monsters and show them who gets to run the world.

Then they all got ready to fight. Dustin, Lucas, Will, and Mike put on their Ghostbusters costumes from Halloween to get ready for action. Nancy, Jonathan, Steve, Joyce, and Hopper got their guns all set up. El, Mike, and Adelaide made sure that their powers were in check and made sure that they were ready. They were planning on taking down the spider like monster, which Dustin decided to call the Thessalhydra.

Will was worried about the whole thing. He didn't want to turn into a monster right when they were fighting. He couldn't jeapordize this whole plan because he was a monster. He just couldn't do it to his friends and family.

Adelaide read his thoughts and felt really bad for him. She knew what he was feeling due to the experiments put in her in the lab. They tried to make her a monster and kill innocents too. But she managed to get out of it by escaping their grasp. Now she felt like it was her duty to help Will as best as she could.

"Don't worry. Just stay close to me and I'll keep an eye on you. If you turn into the monster at any point, I'll try to tame you as best as I can," Adelaide reassured.

Will smiled at her. "Thanks Adelaide," he said.

Then the group left the house to face the monsters.

...

The group decided to split up to cover more ground. Mike went with El, Will went with Adelaide, Joyce went with Hopper, Lucas went with Dustin, Max went with Steve, and Nancy went with Jonathan. The plan was to destroy all the monsters, or at least find a gate and put them there. Then the world wouldn't become the Upside Down.

They all walked off to face the monsters. While Nancy and Jonathan were walking, Nancy noticed Billy being attacked by a monster. She rolled her eyes and started to shoot at the monster. That made it start coming towards Nancy, but Jonathan managed to whack it into a gate that was nearby.

"Thanks guys!" Billy sighed in relief.

"Don't mention it," Nancy said. Then she tossed him a gun. "Do us a favor and stay alive?"

Billy nodded and ran off. Then Nancy and Jonathan headed off to fight more monsters.

Dustin and Lucas were trying to fight off monsters. They were trying to help El and Mike get to the Thessalhydra. But the monsters just wouldn't stop coming. There were no gates nearby, so the two boys knew they'd have to kill it.

"Eat this you little piece of fuck!" Dustin shouted. Then he hit the monster with his vacuum part of the costume.

"And this too!" Lucas yelled, kicking the monster in the head. Then the monster collasped on the ground. A gate opened right below it and it sucked the monster through.

Adelaide and Will were beating up some monsters. Adelaide was using her powers to push the monster through the ground while Will was kicking all of them. After their area was clear, they headed off in he direction of the Thessalhydra.

But then Will felt that familiar feeling in his stomach. "Oh no, not now!" He exclaimed.

After he coughed up another slug, he started to change. His fingers and feet grew longer and he grew in size. His hair fell out and his face disappeared and instead there were flaps on his head. His clothes ripped apart and the remains fell on the ground. Adelaide had never seen the transformation before, but now she wished she didn't.

The Demogorgon started to charge towards Adelaide but she held up her hands. It froze in place and started to calm down. Adelaide was using her powers to try and tame the Demogorgon. Then she put a hand on its head and spoke some orders.

Then Adelaide ran off to catch up with El and Mike. The Demogorgon watched her run off and then it went to kill most of the monsters. Adelaide caught sight of it and smiled a little at him. She knew that it was Will in there. But then she focused on the situation and caught up with Mike and El.

Now was the time to face the Thessalhydra.

* * *

 _A/N: The battle begins! Oh my god!_

 _Yup, Adelaide just tamed Demogorgon Will! Now he's on their side as both human and monster. Isn't that sweet or what?!_

 _Do you sense something up with Adelaide and Will? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? Come on, don't be shy! Just tell me what you think!_

 _Now our kids with powers will face the Thessalhydra. What will happen? Will they be able to make it out alive? Who knows?_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	32. Chapter 32: Kids vs Thessalhydra

_A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait on this one!_

 _I was trying to figure out how this final battle will go. Part four was unexpectedly planned because you guys wanted it to be continued! It'll be cheesy, I'm sure, but no flames! Flames make people feel bad, people! So don't do it!_

 _This battle will hopefully be cool. I'm trying! And no one is dying! I'm not killing any of these beloved characters!_

 _Also, official ship name for Will and Adelaide is Willdelaide. I give credit to candy94 for coming up with it! I like it a lot! It's a thing now, guys. Officially a thing in this universe! The Duffer Brothers probably won't do it, obviously, but it is a nice thought!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Mike, El, and Adelaide advanced towards the Thessalhydra. The three all had tough faces and they were ready to use their powers. Thanks to Adelaide, they'd be able to know the monster's every move.

The kids pushed back every monster in their path to get to the Thessalhydra. They were the only hope to save Hawkins and the world.

Once they reached the giant monster, they stopped in their tracks. The Thessalhydra noticed them and started to use its legs to try and crush the kids. Mike, El, and Adelaide managed to dodge. Then they used their powers to freeze the legs of the monster. But it didn't last long since the Thessalhydra was able to break out of the restraints.

"Ugh! This isn't working!" Adelaide yelled, while dodging another leg.

"Mike. Let's do the thing!" El yelled at her boyfriend.

"No, El. We are not losing anyone again!" Mike declared.

Then one of the legs pounded on the ground, causing the three kids to fall back. They hit the ground hard. The Thessalhydra's legs started to come down to them to crush them.

But then, something unexpected happened.

Something leaped onto the Thessalhydra's leg with a great amount of force to move the leg. Adelaide knew exactly what it was even though it was small. It was Demogorgon Will. He was attacking the Thessalhydra for them! Mike's eyes widened, El had her mouth wide open, and Adelaide was smiling widely.

Demogorgon Will started to bite the leg, making the Thessalhydra shriek in pain. Then he leaped onto a different leg and did the same thing. He even clawed the leg up a little bit. But the Thessalhydra started to shake its leg, which caused Demogorgon Will fall off the leg. He lay there moaning in pain while Adelaide crawled over to him.

"Don't give up Will. You can do it. I know you can. Just distract it long enough so we can kill it with our powers. You can do it," Adelaide said to him, trying to use her powers to soothe him down.

Demogorgon Will looked at Adelaide and then stood up. He continued looking at her and Adelaide nodded at him, urging him to go. Then Demogorgon Will leaped up to the third leg and started to gnaw on it. Then Mike, El, and Adelaide took their chance and used their powers to make the first two legs disintegrate. That caused the Thessalhydra to stumble and nearly fall over.

...

Nancy, Jonathan, Steve, Max, Dustin, Lucas, Hopper, and Joyce noticed all of the commotion going on and stopped battling the other monsters to watch. The whole thing looked mental from a distance.

Then Joyce noticed something missing. "Where's Will?" She asked.

Dustin, Lucas, Max, and Nancy exchanged glances at each other. They all knew what happened with Will while the others didn't. But they kept their word to keep quiet about Will being a Demogorgon.

"Probably off somewhere, doing shit," Dustin said, simply. Everyone else nodded, since everyone was doing shit today.

"Yeah you know," Lucas said, smiling a fake smile.

Joyce was still suspicious about Will. She knew that Dustin and Lucas were trying to hide something from her. She was going to let it pass though. For now at least. They were going through English right now.

Then a monster appeared behind Max, snarling right in her ear. Max rolled her eyes, knowing that it was there. Everyone was pointing at it, but then Max punched it right in the face, knocking it out. Then a gate came and swallowed it up. Everyone looked at Max in surprise about the punch.

"What? I do kickboxing!" Max exclaimed.

...

Mike, El, and Adelaide managed to destroy all of the legs except for one. The Thessalhydra had just fallen over, but it was still trying to swipe at them. They tried to restrain it, but it wouldn't hold still. Demogorgon Will kept on attacking the leg, but the Thessalhydra kept on shaking its leg around to get him off.

Suddenly, the monster threw Demogorgon Will off of it and he flew in the air and made a huge thud on the ground. Adelaide quickly rushed over to Demogorgon Will with Mike and El closely behind her. She knelt down and held his hand while Mike and El watched. Will turned back into a human as he layed there in the ground.

"What happened?" Will asked, weakly.

"You turned back into the Demogorgon. But you helped us attackthe Thessalhydra," Adelaide explained.

"You helped us out, buddy. You were awesome," Mike said, nudging Will's shoulder.

Will smiled at his friends. He wished he could remember the whole thing, but he barely remembered anything about being a Demogorgon. All he knew was that he was human again.

Then he looked over at the Thessalhydra, which was still alive. "What are we going to do about this thing?" He asked.

El shot a knowing glance at Mike. "Mike, it's the only way," she said.

Mike shook his head and took her hand. "No El, I'm not losing you again!" He said.

He couldn't go through life without El. He was a mess when she first disappeared and he would be even more of a mess if she left again. Mike wouldn't let El do it again for as long as he would live. She would die in the Upside Down. She could have last time when he found her.

El shook her head at her boyfriend. "Not just me. Together. We still have enough energy," she explained.

Mike looked over at Adelaide. "Could anything bad happen if we do it together?" He asked.

Adelaide closed her eyes and waited for a few minutes. Then she reopened then and the look on her face didn't look very promising.

"If you don't do it, Hawkins will die. But if you do, Hawkins will be saved. But the consequences..." Adelaide said. "You could possibly go to the Upside Down or you could remain here. It's a fifty-fifty shot."

El and Mike cast each other a look. Now that they knew the consequences, they weren't so sure about doing it. They wanted to save Hawkins, but they didn't want to go to the Upside Down. The only good thing would be that they had each other. That was all they cared about if they faced the consequences.

They held hands and turned to look at the Thessalhydra and stepped a little closer to it. Mike and El lifted their hands and started using their powers. Adelaide and Will covered their ears from the loud noise that came out.

Mike and El used most of their energy to destroy the monster. The Thessalhydra turned into pieces and it surrounded the two kids. Suddenly, the red storm clouds left and the other monsters fell through gates. The monster invasion was over.

Will and Adelaide looked down at each other and smiled. The storm was over and the monsters were gone from this dimension. Adelaide leaned over and kissed Will on the cheek. Will took it by surprise, but then he smiled.

Everyone else came to the spot where Will and Adelaide were. Joyce and Jonathan hugged Will tightly and so did Dustin, Lucas, and Max. They were all happy about the monsters being gone.

"Wait. Where are Mike and El?" Nancy asked.

Adekaude and Will remembered their friends who stopped the monster. The group looked over to the spot where the two kids did it and saw something.

* * *

 _A/N: Uh oh. What happened to Mike and El! Did they disappear?! Are they still around? Did they die?! Nah, they didn't die!_

 _Youll find out next chapter!_

 _At least so far no one's dead! Told you no one would! These characters are too awesome and badass to die! Not killing them off over here! I'm not cruel and I'm not vicious! Listen, am I really that evil to you guys?_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	33. Chapter 33: Something Sudden

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _You guys scared about Mike and El? Huh? Are you? Don't be silly, I know you are! It was a 50/50 shot from what Adelaide said. They have a half chance of survival now that they did a huge power._

 _Also, I'm taking suggestions from a reviewer named KyloRenAndStimpy. So, this isn't the final chapter or the last part. There will be one last part. Part Five everybody! Woot woot! I just can't get enough of this fic and your feedback is greatly appreciated!_

 _I'll be taking one suggestion in this chapter. It'll be a little sad though. Sadness time!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

After disintegrating the Thessalhydra, Mike and El felt nothing.

All they could see was the blackness. They couldn't feel, see, hear, taste, or smell anything nearby. They couldn't even feel each other's hands touching. The power had taken a lot of energy from them and there was blood on their noses and ears.

As Mike and El were regaining their senses, they began to feel something. They felt their hands touch, first off. But they both felt someone shaking them. They had no idea who or what it was, but they hoped that it wasn't a monster that was in the Upside Down.

Mike was the first to wake up from the shaking. He slowly opened his eyes and saw something that shocked him. There was no Upside Down environment or a monster. He saw a clear blue sky behind a figure. The figure happened to be Nancy, who was shaking him awake.

Once Nancy saw Mike's eyes open, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her brother wasn't in the Upside Down or dead. He was alive and in the real world.

"Nancy?" Mike said.

"Mike! You're okay!" Nancy said, helping her brother sit up. Then she hugged Mike tightly in her arms, as if not wanting to let him go. Mike didn't mind. He was just glad he was still in the walking world.

Wait, what about El?

Mike looked over at the side where he felt her hand. She was there, lying on the ground with Max shaking her awake. El was still breathing, but she wasn't awake at all. Max was station get to get frustrated so she started to slap El over and over. Mike was surprised at the action, but knew Max wasn't intentionally trying to hurt her.

After a few minutes of slapping, El finally woke up. She sat up as Max gave her some room. Mike crawled over to his girlfriend and put a hand on her back. He rubbed her back as El smiled at him.

"Mike," El said.

"El," Mike said.

They leaned over and hugged each other tightly. Then Mike kissed El on the lips and she did the same. It was a very long kiss. It was so long that Dustin and Lucas made a gagging noise. But once the couple stopped kissing, the two boys hugged Mike and El, happy that they were okay. Will and Adelaide came over and hugged them too. Everyone was happy that Mike and El were okay.

Unfortunately, their happiness didn't last long.

"MICHAEL?! NANCY?! EL?" A voice shouted. Karen Wheeler came to the area with a worried look on her face. But then she saw her two kids and her foster kid and ran over to them. She hugged Mike and Nancy tightly, happy that they were okay.

Then Mike and Nancy noticed that Karen was alone and not with their father. That was odd because normally, if Mike or Nancy was in trouble, both of them would be there to hug them. But Ted wasn't here to see if they were okay.

"Where's Dad?" Mike asked.

Tears started to stream down Karen's face. Mike. Nancy, and El knew that meant something bad had happened. A horrible thing crossed into their minds, but they shook the thought out.

"W-We were coming home when the storm started. You weren't there so we went out to look for you. We saw these things there chasing after other people. We couldn't find you or anybody who we knew. But then one of the things came after us. Your father said that he would hold off the monster as I ran. I didn't want to leave him, but he made me when the thing swiped at me. I started to run, but then I heard him scream. I turned back and... there was... b-blood pouring out of his chest," Karen explained.

Mike, Nancy, and El's mouths dropped open in shock. They couldn't believe it, they just couldn't.

"He died in my arms. But then the thing started to attack me, so I took a shovel and hit it down to the ground. Then this weird hole showed up in the ground and swallowed it up. Then the storm stopped and someone said he would take your father to the morgue. So I went to look for you and now here we are," Karen finished with a small sob.

Mike and Nancy couldn't believe it. Their father was dead. Killed by a Demogorgon or some other monster they had no idea about. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. Mike and Nancy always thought that their father didn't care much about then. He always thought that Ted only cared about food and sleeping. He never seemed to care about any problems or situations and tried to convince him out of "weird" possibilities. But it turns out that he did care. He helped get Mike out of the lab, even though Mike already lost his memory. Today, he helped save Karen's life and died dong it. Their father did care and would do anything for them and he had proven it.

El rubbed Mike's back and then tried to comfort Karen. Everyone gave her a smile and then helped comfort the Wheelers. But nothing would shake away the pain of the oldest member of the family being dead.

...

A few days later, there was a funeral for Ted Wheeler. It was a small funeral, unlike Will's funeral which had almost the whole town. The only people there were Mike, Nancy, Karen, El, Dustin, Will, Lucas, Max, Adelaide, Joyce, Jonathan, and Steve. A few other members of the family were there, but they were mostly in the back.

Mike hardly paid any attention to the funeral. He was still upset over his father's death. He didn't blame the monster because it was an untamed animal unlike Will is when he is a Demogorgon. Instead, Mike blamed the lab. If the lab hadn't opened up the gates all around the town, his father wouldn't have been killed.

He hated the lab more than ever now. They had no right to try and ruin the gift of life. Opening up gates, calling monsters, and kidnapping kids with powers wasn't the way to bring peace.

Mike was so lost in thought that he didn't realize the burial was over and that he was now in the car. El noticed his sorrow and rubbed her boyfriend's back. She felt really bad for Mike. At least his father was better than her Papa.

"You okay, Mike?" El asked.

Mike looked over at his girlfriend. "I'm okay. I'm just in mourning," he said.

"What's mourning?" El asked.

"Mourning in when you are upset about someone's death," Mike explained.

El nodded, seeming to understand. Then she snuggled into her boyfriend's lap and laid there for the rest of the car ride. Mike smiled at her and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

The lab would pay for this.

* * *

 _A/N: Uhhh. Don't blame me for this sadness! Blame my muses!_

 _One if the suggestions was to kill off someone, so that's what I did. It's going to be important for Part Five anyway. Now that's officially the last part of it. No buts, no cuts, no coconuts. No begging me for a Part Six, alright?_

 _The last part will be cool and intense. Trust me, it will be._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	34. Chapter 34: Arcade Mishap

_A/N: Hey guys! Man, it's been a while with this story!_

 _Sorry guys for the long wait! I was just trying to figure out what to do for part five. But now I think I got something. Hopefully it'll be really good. Hopefully you guys will like it!_

 _There will be Mileven, Jancy, and the OC ship of Willdelaide! Also, Max will end up with either Lucas or Dustin. One of the boys will be lonely now! Poor Dustin or Lucas! Ah well, they'll find someone. Just try to guess in a review if you guys want!_

 _I'll be taking ideas from a guest review from KyloRenandStimpy. They gave some great ideas and I want to try and use them! And I never really explained Mike's powers as much as I should have, huh? Well, I'm doing it in part Five! You guys have a right to know!_

 _Will the lab try to get back at the gang? Will any monsters get out of the Upside Down? What's going to happen with Will now that he is part Demogorgon? Is Troy going to get his own revenge? Wait and see!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

It had been a few days since the funeral. The Wheelers were still in a state of mourning of the loss of the eldest family member. Karen was the most upset because it was her husband that died. The family had to get used to there always being leftovers after dinner. Ted would always eat most of the food.

Nancy had always thought that her father didn't really care. She was proven wrong twice though. He had helped save Mike and El from the lab and he sacrificed his life for his family. Otherwise, he would only care about food and sleeping. To Nancy, he wasn't really someone to look up to, unless it was his final moments.

Mike always thought his father was useless. He never really helped him out until he helped rescue him. But now that Ted was dead, Mike wasn't so sure what to think of his father. He missed him a lot, but it seemed like Ted half cared all throughout his life. He didn't even seem to notice the obvious sometimes. To Mike, Ted tried to do the best he could as a father.

Holly was the youngest of the family. Because of her age, she was confused about everyone being sad. She noticed that someone was missing in the house, but was too young to know that this someone was never coming back. To Holly, she barely knew this person because she was only four and didn't understand.

El felt bad for Mike and the others. She barely knew Ted, but she knew about his and Mike's relationship. She had spent the past few days trying to comfort Mike and sitting at the dinner table trying to lighten the mood. She tried to tell some stories that happened at school and some jokes that she heard. Mike joined in if he knew what she meant and laughed along with her. Nancy smiled and giggled during the stories and so did Holly. Karen just gave a weak smile and continued to eat. No matter how hard El tried, she just couldn't cheer up Karen.

Now, the kids were all at school. It was lunchtime and the kids were sitting at the usual table. Dustin, Lucas, Max, and Will were talking about Dungeons and Dragons to Adelaide. She needed to know about the game so they could hang out more often. They had moved the D&D location to Dustin's house because they didn't want to disturb anyone in the Wheelers due to the mourning.

Adelaide's life had changed over a few days as well. She was in a school with new friends, two of them having powers just like her. Her caretakers were missing ever since the storm, so she was currently staying with the Byers.

"So, Dungeons and Dragons is basically a game where you go on quests and fight monsters?" Adelaide asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Dustin said.

"After we go to the arcade after school, we are going to Dustin's house to play. We can show you more of it when we get there," Will offered.

Adelaide shrugged. "Well, it sounds pretty fun. I'd love to join!" She said, smiling shyly at Will. He smiled at her back and Dustin and Lucas rolled their eyes. They knew that Adelaide and Will both liked each other. Especially since Adelaide gave Will a small kiss after the Thessalhydra was destroyed. Now, there was a new couple to tease about.

El and Mike were silent during the whole conversation. El knew what Mike was thinking about and gently touched his arm. Mike smiled at his girlfriend and El smiled back. She would do whatever it takes to cheer up Mike.

"We're going to the arcade, right?" El asked.

"Yeah, we are. It'll be fun and hopefully take my mind off of things," Mike said.

"At least everything is normal?" El said.

Mike grinned. "Yeah, I'm glad it is," he said.

Then it was silent between the two lovebirds. Mike was thinking about something and El was watching him think. Then Mike took a deep breath and turned back to his girlfriend.

"There's a, uh, Spring Fling coming up next week. It's like the Snowball, but just spring like. Would you like to go with me?" Mike asked.

El smiled and nodded. "Of course, Mike! Why wouldn't I?" She agreed. Then she gave Mike a kiss on the cheek, who blushed a deep red.

Then the bell rang and everyone went back into class.

...

After school, the kids rode their bikes to the arcade. El was still riding on Mike's bike and since Adelaide didn't have a bike if her own, she was riding on Will's. Once they were there, they parked their bikes near a bike rack nearby and walked inside.

El and Adelaide had never been into an arcade before. They couldn't wait to actually experience it. All of a sudden, Mike grabbed El's hand and brought her over to omen of the games.

"This is one of my favorites. It's called Pac-Man. I'll show you how to play," Mike said. He took one of the joysticks and inserted a coin. Then he moved the joystick around and started collecting the dots and avoiding the ghosts. El watched in amusement. This game looked fun and she couldn't wait to play it.

Mike then lost a life and motioned for El to try. She grabbed the joystick and started to move it around. The Pac-Man moved around and collected the dots. El even saw a cherry and went to get it too. The ghosts confused El. At one point, they could kill her and at the other point she could kill them. She knew that they were there for the game, but it was still confusing in how they worked.

In one try, El had collected all of the dots on the board. Mike smiled and congratulated her. "Wow, that was awesome! You are a great gamer," he said.

El smiled shyly. "Thank you Mike," she said.

"You're welcome," Mike said.

Meanwhile, Will and Adelaide were playing another game called Donkey Kong. It was one of Will's favorites and he seemed to enjoy it so Adelaide wanted to give it a try.

"You just try to hop onto those platforms with these buttons down here." Will explained.

Adelaide nodded and played the game. It took her a few tries to beat it, but she did eventually. The pair cheered and Will congratulated Adelaide. Unfortunately, he started coughing and ran straight to the bathroom, Adelaide following behind him. She needed to make sure he wouldn't kill anyone.

Lucas, Dustin, and Max had finished playing some games and were now ordering food from the food court area in the arcade. They had gotten two slices of pizza and some spaghetti. To drink, they got some waters. Once they got the food, they sat down at the table. Max was on the aisle seat and Lucas and Dustin were fighting to sit next to her.

"No, I want to sit next to her!"

"No way! I have to!"

Max rolled her eyes and interrupted the fight. "Uh, guys! If both of you want to sit next to me, one of you can just at the end and the other can sit on my right! Chill!" She said.

Dustin and Lucas then gave up the fight and sat down. Lucas was sitting at Max's right and Dustin was sitting at the end. The two shot each other glared and then picked up slices of pizza.

Mike and El ordered their own bowl of spaghetti and sat down at a different table. Lucas, Dustin, and Max watched the couple together. Sometimes, they couldn't help but look at the two flirt with one another.

"Ah, great. They sit alone so they can get some flirty business going on," Lucas complained.

"Chill, man. Mike is trying to get over the fact that his dad's dead because of some monster. Cut him some slack!" Max said.

"I bet when Will and Adelaide show up, they'll be sitting at a private table too. You know they are a thing, guys!" Dustin said.

They watched as Mike and El ate their spaghetti together. Then Mike lifted one strand up and put one end in his mouth. He offered the other end to El and she took it and put the other end in her mouth. Dustin, Lucas, and Max knew where this was going. Mike and El bit into the spaghetti strand until their lips touched. They both blushed and giggled at each other.

"I knew they were going to pull off a Lady and the Tramp," Lucas remarked.

"It was obvious when they got the spaghetti," Dustin pointed out.

"Come on guys! This is sort of adorable! Lighten up!" Max said.

Then Mike and El took each other's hands and leaned in close. They kissed each other passionately and wrapped their arms around each other. Lucas and Dustin started gagging while Max made a disgusted face.

"Spoke too soon, huh?" Max remarked.

"Wait a minute, where are Will and Adelaide? Don't tell me they are making out in the bathroom!" Dustin said, getting up from the table. Lucas and Max followed Dustin to the bathroom. Once Mike and El let go of each other, they followed their friends.

They went into the bathroom and their eyes laid onto a shocking scene.

Adelaide was lying on the floor, unconscious. She was bleeding on her knee, arm, and cheek. Blood was also dripping from her nose, so she must have used her powers. The sink was sprouting water everywhere and the blood dripping mixed in with it. There was also a giant hole in the wall. The kids figured that Will turned into the Demogorgon and attacked Adelaide, who failed to tame him. He had also escaped through the wall and was now somewhere in the woods.

El and Max kneeled down in the floor and tried to wake Adelaide up. Mike, Dustin, and Lucas tried to investigate the whole scene. Adelaide woke up a few seconds later and was breathing heavily.

"What happened? Where's Will?" Mike asked.

Adelaide took a few shaky breaths and wiped her nose. "He turned into the Demogorgon after coughing up a slug. I was there, trying to help him and he pushed me back with his strength. I tried to take him, but it wasn't working for some reason. So I tried to keep him away with my powers, but it was draining me. Then he clawed my knee, arm, and cheek and threw me hard against the wall, knocking me unconscious. I guess he escaped judging by the wall," she explained.

The kids looked at one another in shock. Will was out there, untamed and probably tracking the scent of blood right now. He was definetly going to kill someone now. And with that, the kids raced outside of the arcade, got on their bikes, and rode off to find their friend.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, they tried being like normal kids. But how can you be a normal group of friends when one of them is half Demogorgon?!_

 _Weren't those Mileven moments adorable though? I really enjoyed writing them a lot! And now they are going to another dance too! Ahh! I'm pretty excited to write that part, actually._

 _Next chapter, the kids are going to try and get Demogorgon Will before he brutally murders someone. Something shocking will be revealed as well too. Look forward to that guys! Haha! I'm back to teasing all of you for this story. Man, how I missed that so much!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	35. Chapter 35: The Mistake

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _You guys a little nervous about Will? I know you guys are! Don't you go denying it! He just freaking attacked Adelaide as a Demogorgon and made a huge hole in the wall! Why wouldn't you guys be worried?_

 _Things are going to be pretty intense in this part. Crazy things are going to happen. Trust me, they will._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

The kids biked into the woods to find their friend. They hoped that he was human again so that way it'd be easier to get him. In Demogorgon form, he was mire of a predator now than an ally. Unlike the storm, Will seemed to be becoming like an actual monster now.

Why couldn't things be normal for once?

They biked into a deep part of the woods and saw something strange. Many trees were clawed up and some had fallen over. The leaves looked like they were stomped on something hard. The kids knew that Will was there.

"Whoa. This is crazy," Lucas said.

"We better find Will before he does this to a human being!" Max said.

"Lets split up into pairs. We each have a supercom so we can communicate just in case," Mike suggested.

Everyone glanced at each other and nodded. "You're the Dungeon Master," Dustin said.

"I'll be with El," Mike said.

"I'll be with Max!" Both Lucas and Dustin said at the same time. The two looked at each other and started arguing about who should pair up with Max. Mike shook his head at their antics, El rolled her eyes, Adelaide looked confused and Max raised an eyebrow at them.

Max then had enough of their arguing and took action. "I'll just go with Adelaide and you two can go together! There! Now shut up and let's find Will before he fucking murders someone!" She yelled.

El nodded. "I agree. Let's go," she said. Then they all split up into different directions. They were going to find Will no matter how hard they looked.

...

Mike and El were even deeper in the woods. They thought that Will would be somewhere in the woods since he was a monster now. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Will anywhere, human or Demogorgon version. Dustin, Lucas, Max, or Adelaide never communicated to them either.

It was starting to get dark, so Mike turned on his flashlight. As they got deeper in the woods, they saw more and more trees that were clawed up. A few of them had blood on them for some reason. The sight shocked the two as they continued walking.

Then El noticed something in one of the trees. "Mike! Look!" She said, tugging on Mike's arm.

"What is it?" He asked. Then he saw it.

There was a gate in the base of one of the trees. It was the same exact tree that Nancy had found a gate in and the same tree Mike had crawled through to find El. The gate had always appeared in this very tree. Mike and El looked at each other and crawled through the gate.

The two were back in the Upside Down again. Mike waved his flashlight around, looking for any sign of Will. If there was a gate lying in the woods, Will had to be here in Demogorgon form.

Then they heard a noise behind them. When they turned around, they saw Demogorgon Will towering above them. Mike and El slowly stepped back, away from the monster. They didn't want Will to kill his friends.

"Will, it's us. Come on, man. Just be a human again and come back with us," Mike said. Demogorgon Will snarled and raised his hand to swipe. Mike and El were able to dodge every attack made by Demogorgon Will.

"Just become a human, Will! You can do it!" El said.

Unfortunately, Demogorgon Will got on all fours and charged at Mike and El. They ran away and hid behind some trees. Demogorgon Will found them and continued attacking them. Mike and El had no choice but to use their powers to push him away. If only they could push him into the gate with their mind. That would be very helpful right now.

Mike and El saw a gate nearby and ran over to it. Mike crawled out first and then El crawled through, after pushing Demogorgon Will back into a tree. Once El made it out, the two used their powers to quickly shut the gate closed. It disappeared from the tree and the two panted heavily. Then their eyes widened as they realized what they had just done.

They had trapped Will in the Upside Down. Again.

Mike quickly got out his supercom and reported in to the others. "Uh, guys? We kind of have a situation! Over," He said.

"Yeah we do. Will is out loose! Over," Dustin said.

"Er, not really. Over," El said.

"What do you mean by that? Over," Adelaide asked through Max's supercom.

"Okay, let's just meet up and we'll explain there, okay? It's easier that way since the signal is breaking up now. Over and out," Mike said.

Once Mike turned off the supercom, he looked over at El. They both felt guilty for what they had just done. "I can't believe we trapped him in that god forsaken place for the second time," Mike said.

El shook her head. "Me neither. This cannot be happening again," she said.

"We better find him before something bad happens," Mike said.

El raised an eyebrow. "What other bad things could happen there? He's already roaming around as a Demogorgon," she asked.

"What if he turns back into a human? He'll be scared and alone. Many monsters are in there and they could get him any second. Maybe he'll find a way out on his own without our help and kill others. The gate in the lab is still very much open. Maybe they'll find out about him and either kill him, or experiment him. We have to find him so we can try to turn him back into a human. I would say that we open a gate now, but I'm feeling a little tired," Mike explained.

El's eyes widened at Mike's claims. She had never thought about the lab taking Will due to his monster state. That was the worst case scenario in her opinion for what could happen. But what Mike said was true. She was also feeling a little tired from using her powers.

"We'll find him. I know it, Mike," El reassured. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. Mike smiled back and blushed.

"I know it too."

* * *

 _A/N: Uh oh. Will's back in the Upside Down!_

 _Mike and El just made a huge mistake. First El opens the first gate in the lab, then she and Mike close the gate in the woods. Now Will is roaming around the Upside Down as a Demogorgon. He's waiting for some prey or the smell of blood._

 _Dont worry! Nothing bad will happen in this part! Sure bud. Lots of crazy shit will happen in this part._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	36. Chapter 36: Planning

_A/N: I'm back everyone!_

 _Sorry for the long wait! I was just focusing on some other stories that I have on here. But I'm back and ready to continue writing this! Especially because of what happened last chapter._

 _Last chapter, the kids tried to track down Will, but ended up trapping him in the Upside Down again. This is really crazy, right? Everything will be very crazy in here and yeah. It's Stranger Things guys! Everything is crazy in the show! Now we just need season two right now to make it even more crazy!_

 _Also, any good horror movie recommendations? I want to start watching them and I want some good recommendations. Anyone got some?_

 _Anyways, here we go!_

* * *

After explaining everything to their friends, and getting a huge reaction from them yelling for what felt like hours, Mike and El biked home after saying goodbye. They went in through the front door and saw Karen making dinner and Holly playing with some toys in the living room. The two tried to get downstairs to the basement, but Karen saw them.

"You two are home early. How was your day?" She asked.

"Uhh..." Mike couldn't think of a good excuse. Luckily, El came to the rescue for that.

"We moved the campaign to tomorrow. Dustin's house was too busy today but we still went to the arcade and had a good time," she said.

Karen nodded and went back to cooking. Mike and El grinned at each other and then ran downstairs. Mike got his supercom out of his bag and the two sat down on El's bed. They tried to communicate to Will by using their powers, but there was only static heard from the other end. Mike and El nearly collasped out of exhaustion from the lack of energy.

Then Mike switched the channel on his supercom and went to Lucas'. "Hey, Lucas. You there? Over," He asked.

A few minutes later there was a response. "Yeah, I'm here. Did you and El get anything from Will?" He asked.

Mike rolled his eyes. "I can't respond until you say over. You can't keep forgetting that!" He reminded.

"Did you get anything from Will? OVER," Lucas said, sounding annoyed.

"Nothing. We got nothing. And yet when El tried before, we got a lot, but now none. Over," Mike said.

"That's weird. We better find a gate or wait till you two open one already. Over," Lucas replied.

Mike groaned. "We can't open one now that we just tried communicating with Will! It takes a lot of energy. Over," he reminded his friend.

"What about the lab? There could still be a gate there. Over," Lucas said.

Mike shook his head while El's eyes widened. "That's too risky, Lucas. El, Adelaide, and I are wanted by them. If we sneak in there, we're done for. They could wipe out memories like they did to me, or worse. Over," he said.

"Then I don't know, Mike. Over," Lucas said.

Mike sighed. "We'll meet up at Dustin's tomorrow. Tell the others. Over and out," he said, turning off the supercom. Then he looked over at El, who still seemed startled about the mention of the lab.

"We can't go there, Mike," she said.

"I know. And we are not going to," Mike said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

El smiled at him. "I know. But we have to get Will. We need a gate," she said to her boyfriend.

"Wait, what?!"

El and Mike jumped at the voice. They turned to face the stairs and there was Nancy with a shocked look on her face. Mike put his head in his hands for messing up. Now Bancy knew even though they couldn't tell anyone.

"Will's back in the Upside Down? Are you kidding me? Were you planning to tell anyone?" Nancy asked.

Mike and El exchanged guilty looks. "No, not really. We didn't want to worry anyone," El answered.

Nancy shook her head and sighed. "So you and the others are planning to find him now? You kids can't do it alone, you'll be killed. And you can't be going to that evil lab anyway. I'll help you," she offered.

Mike thought about it for a few seconds. "Well, you are a badass now, so I guess you can. As long as you don't tell anyone!" He said.

"Deal. But I Ann telling Jonathan," Nancy said.

Mike and El's eyes widened. That was the last thing they wanted Nancy to say, especially after making the deal. They knew what would happen if Nancy told Jonathan. He would tell Joyce and she'll get worried like she did the last time Will was trapped in the Upside Down. They didn't want that to happen, especially them finding out that Will is part Demogorgon and carrying baby monsters.

Nancy could tell what they were thinking and sighed. "We can't just have one responsible adult watching over you kids. And I'll make him promise not to tell anyone," she said. Then she left the room to call Jonathan without even waiting for a response. Her mind was set.

"All we can do now is hope that we can find Will," Mike said.

"We will. I know we will, Mike," El reassured.

"Let's just hope nothing bad happens," Mike said.

Then El reached over and gave Mike a quick kiss on the cheek. She always knew what Mike would like when he was worried. Sure enough, he gave her a smile and then their lips touched passionately and they wrapped their arms around each other. They enjoyed every second of their private time together.

What they didn't know was that someone was watching them in the window.

* * *

 _A/N: Uh oh. Someone is watching Mike and El! Who could it be? Gee I wonder who?_

 _And Nancy is on board to get Will back. So many crazy things are happening right now. Will is back in the Upside Down and someone is spying on Mike and El for some reason! You'll find out next chapter on who it is!_

 _Also, I learned all the words to Nicki Minaj's verse from Monster! Another step ahead to be prepare to meet Millie Bobby Brown! I'm jealous of anyone who did meet her. Can someone give me a ticket to a Comic-Con she's going to? Or at least give never her address? Okay, now I sound like a creep don't I? I just really want to meet her, you know? I want to meet Millie as much as how I want to meet Daisy Ridley!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	37. Chapter 37: Spies and Plans

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Alright, so last I left you guys off, Mike and El were planning to go get Will and Nancy got on board. It was also revealed that someone was spying on them! Who is spying on them? Is it someone from the lab? Is it someone we know? Is it one of the group's worst enemies? You'll find out now!_

 _Also, YAY WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! I'm so happy! You guys are so supportive to this story and I wasn't expecting it at all! I wasn't expecting so many favorites or follows or anything like that! You guys are the best! I love all of you! I could hug you now if I could!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Someone in the shadows was watching Mike and El together in the basement. He held up his binoculars and was able to listen to the conversation. Then when he saw them making out, he looked away in disgust. Then he ran away from the Wheeler household as quick as he could and went to the Hawkins National Laboratory.

The spy walked in through the fence and into the lab. The workers there nodded at him as he went into Dr. Bolton's office. The lead doctor looked up as he entered the room.

"Did you find subject 011 and 013?" He asked.

"I did. Apparently, they lost Byers again and he's part Demogorgon. They are going to look for him tomorrow," the spy reported. "They also seem to be good friends with 012 as well from what I heard them say."

"Well, we'll make sure to get our experiments back. With them in the outside world, they are dangerous to society. We will form a plan to get them back in our hands and the Byers boy too. We'll lock him up somewhere special," Dr. Bolton said.

The spy nodded at him. "Okay, Dad."

"Good job today, my son. We'll make sure to get them back," Dr. Bolton promised. "You have my word, Troy."

Troy smirked, happy to know that his worst enemies lives will forever be ruined.

...

The next morning, Mike woke up early at nearly five in the morning. Today was the day to go find Will and bring him home. He packed up a few supplies and quietly walked out of his room. Without waking his mother, he walked over to Nancy's room and saw her already awake and ready.

The two siblings then walked downstairs to wake up El. She was waking up at the time because of her alarm she set. Mike helped her pack a few things and the three quietly went to the front door. Nancy left a note to say that they woke up early and went to school because of some big tests they had. Then they walked out the door and Mike pulled out his supercom.

"Lucas, are you heading towards Dustin's now? Over." Mike asked.

A few seconds later, Lucas responded, "Yeah, I'm on my way. I just talked to Max and Adelaide too. Max is already there since she lives two houses away and Adelaide is also on the way. Over."

"Good. See you then. Over and out," Mike said, turning off the supercom. The group continued walking to Dustin's. That made Nancy take the time to ask a question to Mike and El.

"So, how did Will get trapped again anyway?" She asked.

"It's a pretty long story," El said.

"Basically what happened was that Will turned into the Demogorgon at the arcade. He attacked Adelaide and then left. We went to look for him, and El and I saw a gate. We crawled through it and we were chased by Will. We managed to escape from him and in our panic, we closed the gate," Mike explained.

Nancy nodded, seeming to understand the situation more. "Well, when we get to Dustin's, we will find Will. I'm sure if it. We found him last time," she reassured.

Mike and El nodded and then they made it to Dustin's. Mike rang the doorbell and Dustin answered. "Took you guys long enough! Come in!" He said, beckoning them to come in. The three did and they sat down on the couch in the living room. Max and Lucas were there nearby sitting on some chairs and Adelaide was just arriving at the door.

Once everyone sat down in the living room, Nancy got up to the phone to call Jonathan to tell him to come over. After she was done, she came back and sat down on the couch. Then they proceeded to come up with a plan.

"So, what I think is that we go to the best spot somewhere in the woods. Mike, El, and Adelaide will open the gate and we all go through. Then we find Will, and try to turn him back to a human form if he isn't in it when we find him. We bring him home and then pretend that this whole situation never happened," Dustin suggested.

"I agree. I think it's the best plan we got so far," Lucas said.

"Agreed," Max said, nodding.

"Alright then. Let's do this," Mike declared.

"We found Will before, we can find him again," El said.

Everyone put their hands in and nodded at each other. They were going to find their friend even if they die doing it. No matter what danger or challenges they will face, they were going to complete their task. They faced so many challenges before, what was going to stop them now in this task? Nothing was because no matter what, they will stick by each other and always find the missing one.

Little did they know was that Troy was once again watching them in the window. He got out his own supercom and said, "They are leaving now to find Byers. We'll be there waiting."

* * *

 _A/N: God dammit Troy!_

 _Thats right. Troy's back at it again to try and capture our kids with powers. WHY?! Because I like torturing you guys!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	38. Chapter 38: Back in the Upside Down

_A/N: Hey guys!_

 _So, okay, this is going to be the last update for this story for two weeks. Finals are coming up and all my stories will be going on hiatus during that stupid time, so... But once it's over, I'll be able to update! YAY! But don't worry! If you need to PM me or if a story that I review on updates, I'll be there. I always have my phone with me at all times, so go me!_

 _Anyways, last time we left off on the group planning on going out to rescue Will, but the lab is spying on them using Troy. Guys, do not kill me with this chapter! Please oh please don't kill me! This is for story purposes only! No, it's not. It's because I like to torture you guys! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm crazy, I know._

 _And I'm curious, how do you Skype with Finn Wolfhard or Millie Bobby Brown? I just want to know their contacts because when I look them up, a lot of contacts show up. I just want to talk to them and be like, "Will you be my best friend?" I WANT TO BE IN THEIR SQUAD AND DO THINGS THAT THEY DO AND JUST HANG OUT WITH THEM! I FIT IN ALLTHE REQUIREMENTS ON THAT VIDEO THAT GOT POSTED! PLEASE OH PLEASE! I'm so crazy right now. But seriously, anyone know!_

 _I'm done blabbing now. Here we go!_

* * *

After deciding on the plan, the group set out in search of a gate. Jonathan had just arrived when they decided to leave. They filled him in on everything and what is going on with Will. Jonathan was shocked to hear that his brother was a monster, but he promised not to tell anyone. Then they went out to look for a gate.

Troy was secretly following them to see where they were going. Some lab men were on their way to find Troy to be able to capture Mike, El, and Adelaide. Troy was only helping the lab out because he hated these people and wanted revenge for everything that happened that they did to him.

The group looked around the woods for a while to see if they could find anything. They checked all the trees and the ground to see if there was anything that could be a gate. They couldn't find anything after a few hours. So then El, Mike, and Adelaide took charge. They openedup a giant gate in the ground with their powers that they could go through.

"You guys know the plan?" Mike asked.

"Some of you go in to get Will while we wait out here. If anything goes wrong, we use something to get blood to attract Will out if the Upside Down," Jonathan answered.

"And hopefully being in the real world will turn him back to who he really is," Adelaide added in. She just wanted Will back to the way he was. She liked him, and didn't want him to suffer like this.

El nodded. "Mike, Max, Dustin and I will go in. Nancy, Jonathan, Adelaide and Lucas will wait out here in case. We all got supplies and everything so let's go in," she said. Then she jumped in the gate. Mike, Max, and Dustin came in after her while the others stood around the gate.

But they weren't able to stand there quietly for long. Nancy, Jonathan, Lucas, and Adelaide heard rustling in the bushes and they quickly got out their defense mechanisms. Nancy had her gun, Jonathan had his bat with the nails in them, Lucas had his wrist rocket and Adelaide had her powers. The four looked around the forest to see who or what was making the noise.

Then they saw who made the noise. There were five men wearing suits with Troy with them. One of the men was Dr. Bolton, ready to get his subjects back. Troy was ready to get his revenge against his worst enemies and the other men were ready to do their job. Once the four saw them, they immediately brought up their weapons.

"We'll be taking our three subjects back, if you don't mind," Dr. Bolton said.

"Not on my watch!" Adelaide declared. She then used her powers to snap two of the men's necks. Then Nancy, Jonathan and Lucas started to attack with Adelaide.

...

El, Mike, Max, and Dustin were now looking in the Upside Down. They turned on their flashlights to get a better look around. They also had them on to know if they were close to Will in order for the lights to go off.

"This place always freaks me out whenever I'm in it," Dustin commented.

"You've only been in it twice, Dustin," Mike responded. "You're making it sound like you've been it here about ten times."

"It's still freaky!" Dustin yelled.

"SHUSH!" El, Mike, and Max yelled. They had noticed the flashlights flickering and they looked around. Once Dustin noticed, he looked around too.

Then they saw him.

There was Demogorgon Will by the base of a tree, eating something. The four took a deep breath and slowly crept towards their mutilated friend. They didn't want him to hear them and then chase after them like the first one did to Nancy. They needed to turn him back somehow so they approached him as slow has possible.

Somehow, they had made it to him without him hearing them walk. They turned off their flashlights and knelt down next to the Demogorgon. He didn't even notice the group next to him since he was busy eating his food. Mike took a deep breath and reached his hand out and gently laid his hand on Will's shoulder. The Demogorgon turned to face him and snarled.

"Will, calm down. It's us. Your friends. We're here to help you. Come on, buddy," Mike said. Will kept on snarling and growling at his friends. Mike and El then tried to use their powers to calm him down. Luckily, it worked and the Demogorgon just sat there, listening.

"Don't worry. No one is going to hurt you. We want to help you turn back into yourself. We're here for you. Just change back, please," El said.

"You can't stay like this forever buddy. You have a life, anyway," Dustin said.

"Come on, bud. Do it for us and your family. Turn back," Max said.

"Actually, we'll be taking him into custody," a voice said behind them.

The kids turned around and there stood the same lab men with Dr. Bolton and Troy. The lab men were holding Nancy, Jonathan, Adelaide, and Lucas tightly. They were struggling to get free while Mike, El, Max, and Dustin quickly made a defensive line in front of Will to protect him. The Demogorgon just sat there in curiousity.

"You're not taking him! Not with us here!" El declared. The men shot each other smug looks.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

 _A/N: Things are getting intense!_

 _So the lab is trying to take Will away along with El, Mike, and Adelaide. What's going to happen?! Oh geez!_

 _You'll find out in two weeks though because I am officially on hiatus. At least until finals are over and I get a break. Right after finals are over, I'll post more if this stuff! Don't worry guys. I'll be here for a LOOOONNNNNGGGGGGG time!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	39. Chapter 39: Home

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Sorry for a long wait guys! I had to update my other stories before I could update this specific one and then ideas came into my head for new ones and my life is crazy right now. But I'm back to do this and I hope you're ready for some action in these upcoming chapters! Seriously, this part is getting better!_

 _So, last chapter, our gang went to the Upside Down, but the lab followed them and got hold of Nancy, Jonathan, Lucas, and Adelaide. Will Mike, El, Dustin, and Nax be able to stop the lab from getting Will and the kids with powers? Or will everything go down to shit? I wonder what will happen. Wait, why am I wondering? You guys have to find out!_

 _Also, have you guys heard the big news?! WE MIGHT BE GETTING A NEW TRAILER NEXT MONTH AT A COMIC CON! AGHHDSYIBQUPSFGZJDUSISUDIENHTI! I need it right now and I also want to go to that Comic Con but I probably can't because I'll most likely be in Ireland at that time. Yeah, I'll be on vacay soon. I won't be able to update around that time because I can't waste the internet in Europe. Just a heads up! But anyway, I WANT THAT TRAILER!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Mike, El, Dustin, and Max got into their defensive positions. They were ready to protect Will from the lab and each other. Dustin and Max got out their wrist rockets and Mike and El were ready to use their powers. Dr. Bolton got his gun out and aimed it at the kids. Max quickly reacted and shot a rock right at the weapon, which removed it from the doctor's hands.

"You're not taking anyone, killing anyone, or doing anything to anyone! Your reign of terror is over! You take kids away from their families, like me, and torture them for years. You say that you are protecting them when you are the one doing the dangerous. It's wrong! Now you have gone too far and you are going to pay!" El declared.

Troy scoffed at her words. "You are dangerous considering the fact that you have hurt me several times!" He yelled.

El glared at him. "Because you deserved it for trying to hurt my friends. Why do you even bully us? We never did anything to you. Were you born a mouth breather or did your papa make you a mouth breather?" She said.

Troy just rolled his eyes at her. "Dad, just take them so I don't have to look at this freak anymore. Or Frogface, or the fag, or that weirdo. As long as you don't hurt Max, it's okay," he requested.

Max rolled her eyes at him. She was getting sick and tired of Troy hitting on her. Even though she had told him several weeks ago that she hated him, Troy always hit on her no matter what happened. She couldn't take it anymore, however, so she grabbed another rock and shot it at Troy's face. It hit him right in the eye and Troy yelled in pain. Max smirked in satisfaction, but the mouth breather's scream startled Demogorgon Will and he shrieked at them. Then he started to attack Troy by jumping on him and snarling in his face.

Everyone started to panic and the other lab men let go of Nancy, Jonathan, Adelaide, and Lucas from the surprise. To his own surprise, Mike started to try and pull Will off of Troy. El even helped her boyfriend out by doing the same. Then they used their powers to lift Will off of the unconscious Troy and gently laid him on the ground. Then Mike and El tried to use their powers to bring Will back to normal. Adelaide then joined in to help and Will starting to shriek in pain. He then starting shrinking and his hands and feet went back to normal size. His hair started to grow back in and a face started to show.

Will was back to his normal self.

Mike and El both collasped from using their powers to much and Adelaide went over to Will and so did Jonathan. Will was lying down, unconscious, so Jonathan and Adelaide both tried to shake him awake.

"Will! Are you alright?! Wake up!" Adelaide yelled.

"Buddy, it's okay. Just wake up! We can't lose you again!" Jonathan begged.

Will then started coughing and he sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. Jonathan and Adelaide breathed a sigh of relief and they hugged him tightly. Nancy, Lucas, Dustin, and Max then came over and hugged Will as well. Mike and El managed to crawl over to them and joined in on the hug. They were all happy that Will was back to his normal self and now they were going to take him home. If they could get past the lab men, of course.

Dr. Bolton went over to grab his unconscious son while the other lab men went over to the group. They let go of Will and then they all stood up and got their weapons out to defend themselves. "If you take him or anyone else, we'll expose you and make sure the lab closes down!" Jonathan declared.

"We're not going to take anyone, today. We'll let you guys go for the time being. But if anything else happens because of the boy, or our experiments, we're taking them into custody. So, do we have a deal?" Dr. Bolton offered.

Everyone looked at each other to see if they wanted to go with the offer. Then they leaned in and whispered to each other about the whole thing. Once they came to a decision, they looked back up at the lab men, knowing what their decision was. Will had no idea what was going on, so he couldn't be much help in the decision.

"Fine. We'll go with the deal, for now. But, if you do take them if something happens, we'll always be there to rescue them. Nothing you do is going to stop me or anyone else from helping one another," Nancy said. Then the group went through the gate that was still left open to leave the Upside Down to get back to their world. Then they all went back to their homes together and said goodbye to one another.

...

Jonathan carried Will back home with Adelaide walking next to them. The three quietly snuck into the house in an attempt to not wake up Joyce. They walked over to Will and Adelaide's room and Jonathan laid Will on his bed. He gave him a quick goodnight and then walked away to his room. Adelaide watched Will for a minute before she spoke to him.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked him.

Will just shrugged at her. "I don't know. What exactly happened anyway?" He asked.

"You turned into a monster at the arcade and attacked me. Then you escaped to the Upside Down and Mike and El accidentally trapped you there. We then went to rescue you and the men at the lab found us because of Troy. But we were able to get you back and got the lab off our backs for now," Adelaide explained.

Will's eyes widened at the whole story, especially at the part when he attacked Adelaide. That was when he noticed some scars on her cheek. He put a hand over his mouth, realizing that it was his doing. He looked down at his bed, guiltily. Then he looked back at Adelaide, right into her eyes. "I'm really sorry. I wish that I can control this, but I can't. I really wish that I can prevent this from happening. I don't want to hurt anyone," he apologized.

Adelaide gave him a small smile. "It's okay. I'm fine. And I'll always be there to make sure that this incident doesn't happen again. I promise," she said. "But you may have hurt someone else in the Upside Down. Troy."

Will widened his eyes even more after that statement. "I did?! Wow. Even though I hate him, I feel bad," he said.

"Well, he did kind of deserve it because he was spying on us. But I would feel bad too if I was in your situation," Adelaide said, shrugging.

The two then stopped talking and looked right into each other's eyes. They started to lean in close to one another until their lips touched together. It was a small, but sweet kiss that they gave each other. When they pulled back, they at first looked at each other in surprise. Then they giggled at each other, finally realizing their feelings for each other. Adelaide walked over to her bed and fell asleep and Will fell asleep as well.

He was back home, safe, but there was still more trouble.

* * *

 _A/N: Not over yet guys! Hold still!_

 _You should be happy that it isn't over because I have another idea for part five. This is only half of it that sort of sets it up. Then it'll be done. Sorry guys, but even the great stories have to end eventually._

 _So, Will is back home and he and Adelaide kissed! Now what? What else could possibly happen from here on out? You'll find out soon! I promise! And don't kill me if I break that promise. Looking at you, Eleven. We all know how big you are with promises._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


End file.
